Dance With Me
by Malanie de la Nuit
Summary: What happens when a prim and proper ballerina gets forced onto a school dance team that dances quite differently then what she is used to? And most importantly, what happens when she falls in love with a dangerous gang leader?
1. Prolouge

_Ballet ... ballet was my life. I've lived and breathed the part of ballet ever since I could remember. My Godmother used to say ever since I was a little girl I had an odd habit of always standing on my tip toes. Well, that odd habit turned into a skill when I was only five years old, and was already accepted into an elite school of dancing. _

_Now that I'm seventeen my life has changed, and so has the world of ballet ... and boy is it fierce. _

_Competition is all around you. The drive to be the best, and nothing but the best. We all strive to get the leading part, and when we don't we could kill eachother. The competition is fierce, and the work is hard. But I could not have it any other way. _

_I knew this was what to be expected when it came to the art of ballet. My dancing instructor has pounded this concept into my mind ever since I was a little girl. I knew this was what I wanted more then anything in the entire world. I also knew if I wanted to attend the best dancing school in the world I needed to have a good instructor. _

_Her name was Rachel Lafette. The best dance instructor in all of Japan. She was the only teacher on the Eastern hemisphere that could help me reach my ultimate goal ... my goal was Julliard. _

_But little did I know that goal was about to change. _

**Dance With Me **

**By: Malanie de la Nuit**

**Rating: M for Mature **

**Prolouge **

**"I see you have not disappointed us Ms. Daidouji. You have once again delivered fine and exceptional dancers," said a young man holding upon a clip board in his hand. It was already home to millions of different names. The names of young girls hoping to catch a glimpse of his superior Mrs. Rachel Lafette. Mrs. Lafette had an exceptional reputation for being the best dancing instructor of all of Japan. She had quite a success record since half of her girls were now attending either Julliard or ABC. **

**"I only except but the best Mr. Conard as I'm sure Mrs. Lafette would agree," Ms. Daidouji said smiling. Even though she was in her late forties she was still a very beautiful woman. Dancing had proved to keep her body slim and toned even in such an age that she was. **

**"Yes, yes, quite right," Mr. Conard answered back in his heavy English accent. **

**"If you would follow me I shall show you to the room where you shall see my girls perform," with that said Mrs. Daidouji lead Mr. Conard down a straight hallway and into a very large seating area. Stopping at the door Mrs. Daidouji primed herself up before hastily opening the door and stepping into a bright grand ballroom. **

**Mr. Conard almost had to shield his eyes from the brilliance of the light. His mouth slightly hung open as he stared at the mass of young hopeful girls all wishing to have their 2 minutes of glory infront of Mrs. Lafette. Many girls were already practicing. The beams around the edges of the room were full of girls practicing their demi-plie or half knee bent. Others were dusting up their ballet shoes with chaulk and testing them out making a running leap, and landing gracefully not too far away. **

**"Shall we go then?" Ms. Daidouji asked not at all trying to hide the small smirk that was gracing her features. She knew her girls were the best, and nothing but the best. Her eyes traveled to two girls in particular. One had very long jet black hair that almost looked violet in some lights. Beautiful amethyst eyes looked up and smiled proudly at her mother. Ms. Daidouji smiled back; very proud of her beautiful young daughter. Turning her head she looked at another young girl. This one had beautiful locks of the honey color cascading down her slim shoulders. Green eyes slowly turned and they seemed to be smiling with excitement. **

**"Who are those two exceptional beauties?" Mr. Conard asked not able to take his eyes off of both young women. **

**"The one with dark hair is Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji-"**

**"Daidouji?" Mr. Conard asked stunned. **

**"Yes, my daughter," Ms. Daidouji answered. "And the one with light colored hair is Ms. Sakura Kinomoto-" **

**"Not the daughter of the famous archeologist Fugitaka, and the beautiful model Nadeshiko!" Mr. Conard asking staring bewildered at the young girl. **

**"That's right their only daughter," Ms. Daidouji answered stiffly. **

**"Poor girl ... to lose her parents in such a way," Mr. Conard whispered. **

**"Yes, I think of her as my own," Mrs. Daidouji answered solemnly her brown eyes going moist staring at Sakura. "Ever since the day she was brought to my ballet school," she turned and gave a half smile to Mr. Conard "Her mother was my bestfriend. I'm her entrusted Godmother." **

**Mr. Conard could only nod; as he followed Mrs. Daidouji towards another door at the far side of the room. The door opened and their sitting in a comfortable leather chair was a beautiful woman. She was obviously not from Japanese decent having predominately English features about her. The woman had short caramel hair that ended right at the end of her shoulders styled perfectly to match her gorgeous face shape. Hazel eyes looked stern as they landed upon Mr. Conard. "You are late," was all she said in her heavy English accent. **

**"Yes, I know forgive me Mrs. Lafette," Mr. Conard said bowing his head. Quickly he handed her the clipboard that contained all the girls names. "This is the list of all the girls." **

**Hazel eyes scanned the list, and suddenly they went even colder. "These are your best?" she inquired glancing up from the sheet to a very uncomfortable looking Ms. Daidouji. **

**"Well, yes Madam..." she said trying not to lead on how utterly intimidated she was. **

**"Pick you best ten." **

**"I-I beg your pardon?" Ms. Daidouji answered shocked. **

**"You heard me," Mrs. Lafette answered back coolly "Your best ten. I shall only see them. No more no less," with that she let a small yawn escape her lips. **

**"But-" **

**"Sonomi we are old friends aren't we?" Mrs. Lafette inquired a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. **

**"Well, ... yes," Sonomi answered quietly. **

**"Good so that means you understand my demands. NOW GO! I do not wish to stay in this room for much longer." **

**Five minutes later Sonomi reentered looking very somber. In tow were ten young hopefuls who were casting unsteady eyes upon the cold looking female before them. Within the two, Mr. Conrad took good notice, was Ms. Tomoyo and Ms. Sakura. **

**"Now I shall see each of you one at a time. Your dance shall be no longer then two minutes tops," when Sonomi came to object she instantly quieted seeing the look on Mrs. Lafette's face. Sonomi glanced towards her girls and gave them an apologetic look before returning to where she was standing previously. **

**One by one the girls danced before the woman who seemed to have a heart of set stone. Ms. Daidouji lived up to reputation and as promised did bring her ten best. All were exceptional, and very talented. **

**When they were all finished they were all ushered back into the small room. Some looked rather nervous; while others looked quite anxious. Sakura was keeping a tight firm hold upon Tomoyo's hand. **

**"I shall only pick two of you," came her cold voice. Sakura's grip took a tighter hold on Tomoyo's. "There names are..." **

**A hushed silence fell upon the room. "There names are Ms. Valerie Anniston-" a blonde haired girl squealed in excitement jumping up and down. Sakura silently scowled at her. She had never really liked that girl. Her father owned half of the technology corporations in Japan, and therefore thought of herself very highly. Not at all minding to be very rude towards others. She especially took a particular nasty liking towards Sakura. **

**"And Ms. Sakura Kinomoto," Mrs. Lafette finished. **

**Sakura screamed from excitement and was instantly engulfed in a huge hug from Tomoyo. Tears brimming her beautiful emerald orbs Sakura hugged Tomoyo back. Suddenly Sakura broke the hug, and gave Tomoyo and concerned look. "But Tomoyo... what about you?" Sakura whispered. **

**"Oh don't worry. My passion was never dancing anyway," seeing the expression on Sakura's face Tomoyo laughed. "I only did it to please Mother, but Mother and I had a talk last night. She decided that I should no longer live her dream, and now live out mine. I'm going to be a fashion designer." **

**"Oh Tomoyo I'm so happy for you," Sakura said almost crying hugging the girl she had come to known as a sister close to her. **

**"As I you!" Tomoyo said happily "Just think of it! Your going to be taught by Mrs. Rachel Lafette! Just you wait Sakura; before you know it you'll be going to Julliard!" **

**Sakura smiled, and again both girls hugged giggling happily. **

**Mr. Conard walked up to the two girls, and held out his hand which Sakura gracefully took. "Congratulations Ms. Kinomoto." **

**"Thank you," she answered back politely. **

**"I'll look foreword to having you in my class." **

**"I'm sorry ... your what?" Sakura asked an uneasy filling building in her stomach. **

**"Well, now that you're going to be taught Mrs. Lafette you'll be attending St. Matthew's Private School," Sakura gaped at him in bewilderment "I teach Trigonometry." **

**"I... what?" Sakura asked not fully able to comprehend what she was hearing. **

**"Didn't you know?" seeing the look on her face he guessed otherwise. "Well, I'm sure Mrs. Lafette will explain. If you would excuse me," with that Mr. Conard left the room. **

**"Ladies I would like to talk to you both privately," Mrs. Lafette said in a cool tone. **

**Valerie and Sakura both stepped foreward. Vallery casting a disgusted look at Sakura before she turned, and gave Ms. Lafette a brilliant dazzling smile showing off her lazered white teeth. Sakura smiled a little feeling rather uncomfortable. Out of nervousness she started to fiddle with a lock of her golden hair that had fallen out of the bun ontop of her head. **

**"I would like to congratulate both of you on your success," she said nodding towards each girl. Valerie beamed, and Sakura just nodded her head. "Now as part of being accepted to be taught by me you will have to attend St. Matthew's Private School," Sakura felt her stomach drop. **_So it was true ... _**she thought sadly. "I'll except for you to pay for your tuition," Sakura's eyes went huge.**_ But I don't have that kind of money! _**"And to be at every scheduled practice. If you so much as miss one you get a warning, but do it again and your cut," Sakura gulped "Any questions?" **

**"Oh no Mrs. Lafette and thank you for choosing me. You made the right choice," Valerie said smiling and nodding her head to acknowledge her. "MY father has no problem paying for tuition, but I'm afraid Ms. Kinomoto here has no parents," Valerie said putting on a disgustingly fake sad sounding voice. **

**"Is this true?" the woman asked turning towards the young girl whose emerald eyes seemed to have lost all their shine. **

**"Y-yes, b-b-but Ms. Daidouji is my Godmother," Sakura got out. **

**"I see," she said rubbing her temples. Valerie smirked at Sakura making Sakura scowl at her. "Well, Ms. Anniston, you are free to go. I'll except you at St. Matthews in two weeks." **

**"Oh yes Mrs. Lafette and thank you again," Valerie said waving good-bye. On her way out, however, she gave Sakura an evil smile. "To bad your too poor little Cherry Blossom or perhaps you could finally become a dancer," she whispered evilly. Seeing the glare Sakura gave her made Valerie laugh out evilly, and close the door behind her. **

**"Please take a seat Ms. Kinomoto," she said indicating towards a leather chair infront of her. Sakura took a shakey seat. Finally she couldn't hold it in any longer. **

**"I'm so sorry Mrs. Lafette!" Sakura bursted catching Mrs. Lafette off guard. "You see when the ... um ... accident happened," Sakura choked out. "My families fortune was stolen by a so called 'trusted' friend of my fathers. I understand fully if you no longer wish to teach me," she whispered the last part casting her emerald eyes to the floor. **

**"Oh no child!" hearing this Sakura looked up. Suddenly she saw a new woman infront of her. The cold exterior of the woman that had once sat before her was totally gone. Now infront of her sat a young woman who looked rather fragile. "You see ... my parents died when I was younger as well. I understand fully what you are getting at child. But do not worry! I shall find a way for you to get into St. Matthew's!" **

**Tears once again brimmed Sakura's eyes as she smiled, and tackled Mrs. Lafette in a tight bear hug from across the table totally catching Mrs. Lafette off guard. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU WILL NEVER REGRET THIS!" Sakura squealed barely able to keep down her excitement. "I WILL MAKE YOU VERY PROUD!"**

**Mrs. Lafette awkwardly patted the young girl on the back. "I'm sure you will child," she said meaning every single word. **

_Dance With me_

**"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" a strong masculine voice yelled at the top of his lungs. **

**"Xiao Lang please calm down," came a gentle woman's voice. **

**"No! Don't you tell me what to do Mother! This is blackmail, that is what this is!" **

**"Xiao Lang, how is marrying your cousin blackmail?" she asked, trying to keep her cool composure. **

**"Because Mother! If you haven't noticed, we are living in the fucking 20th century! We do not marry our cousins in this age!" he yelled, now completely losing his temper. **

**"Please refrain from using that word," she said through gritting teeth. **

**Hard amber eyes hardened even more, if at all possible. "What word? Oh you mean FUCK! You don't mean FUCK do you? Hmmm let's see, it can't be that word... oh wait maybe it is. Well SCREW YOU! I'LL SAY IT AS MUCH AS I WANT TO. FUCK! FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!" **

**"XIAO LANG!" another hardened male voice came, shouting at his son in mid-sentence. "Don't you ever talk to your mother like that again. Hear me young man?" **

**Xiao Lang growled, but sat down in the chair behind him. His eyes hardened as he stared at the ground. **

**"Now you will marry Meiling-" Xiao Lang went to open his mouth, but he shut it when he saw the look on his father's face. "This is very important to our clan, Xiao Lang. We have to keep our bloodline strong! You have to reproduce a strong heir in order to carry off the Li name." **

**"I don't see why I can't just marry another strong family name," Xiao Lang muttered. "What is wrong with the Takamuras! They are a strong family name!" Xiao Lang said, thinking of the quite curvaceous daughter of theirs. **

**"You will marry Meiling!" the man yelled, with his strong blue eyes stern. **

**"Xiao Lang... arranged marriages are not all the bad..." the woman spoke again. **

**"Oh really? Well you seem to know a lot about that." Xiao Lang growled looking at his mother, then at his father.**

**Yelen opened her mouth to respond, but she silently closed it and turned her eyes to floor. By this time, Lian was turning his blue eyes as hard as ice. "The day you become leader of our clan, is the day I'll turn over in my grave." **

**"Well technically you will be," Xiao Lang answered back smirking "Because the only way I become leader is if you die." **

**"Xiao Lang! Don't say such things!" Yelen scolded. **

**Xiao Lang was about to yell a retort when another young man walked into the room. "This better be good Yamazaki," Lian growled. **

**"It is sir," Yamazaki said straightening up his frame to look more important. This was far from his usual behavior of joking around. "Mr. Li sir... Fang is back in town..." **

**The room suddenly chilled of all it's warmth. "Are you sure?" **

**"Positive we received word ten minutes ago from Rikki who was stationed at the airport." **

**"Gather up a small field of men, and do not lose sight of him. Understand me? He cannot be lost tonight," Lian said thinking of the engagement party that was suppose to be taking place tonight. **

**"Yes sir," Yamazaki said. **

**"Good, the last thing we need is for a dangerous gang leader to be roaming the streets," Lian muttered. **

_Dance With me_

**  
A young police detective examined the body in mild interest. It was, as most of the cases in this day, another gang homicide. This one, by the looks of it, was a young man. The autopsy would be the verdict on the exact age. He looked to be the victim of a drive by shooting. **

**"Another Coyote attack?" another detective asked walking up to his superior, who was almost 20 years old, his junior. **

**"Yeah," the young man answered, picking up tongs and pulling back the collar of the victim's shirt to expose a burn mark. The mark was branded just below the collar bone in a shape of a half-moon. **

**"That's ten this week," the older detective said shaking his head. He couldn't believe he was actually living in this day and time. When the favorite pass time, it seemed, for the young people was to shoot and kill each other. "You have your work cut out for you Junior." **

**A half smile escaped the young mans lips, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. "I'll be happy when the Wolves and the Coyotes settle their feud." **

**"I think we will all be able to rest when that day and time comes." **

_Dance With me_

**The engagement party was a bore. Xiao Lang knew this concept the moment he walked into the grand ballroom. But, of course, it seemed like he had nothing better to do then to just sit around and talk to a bunch of old farts about politics. **

**"Enjoying yourself?" came a soft voice. **

**"Does it look like it?" **

**"No not to much," the voice answered. A young female walked up behind his chair and took a seat next to him. Her long, luscious, dark hair was pulled back into a simple bun. Little diamond hair clips held her dark tresses back firmly. Her usual fiery, ruby red eyes seemed so sad and lonely today. Not at all from their usual fire temperament. A simple black gown hugged her every curve perfectly. She knew she had every man in that ballroom's attention, but she could care less. Her heart was saved for another. **

**Xiao Lang looked at his beautiful cousin. Most men would call him crazy to not want her, but he was different. He thought of her more of a little sister, nothing more then that. **

**"You know Syaoran," she said using his name in Japanese "I do not want this any more then you do." **

**Syaoran's amber eyes looked up, almost startled. Her ruby eyes were downcast, and seemed to be holding back tears. "I've known for a long time that you do not want me." **

**"Meiling-" Syaoran started to say, but he was cut off. **

**"No! Let me finish," she said turning sharply to gaze at him. "I've known ever since we were little that you were not for me. But I was blinded, you see. Blinded," she choked out. "I hoped and prayed every night that you would come to realize that I was the woman for you. You see Syaoran.… I've loved you since the day you rescued my little bird... do you remember that?" **

**How could he not? Syaoran remembered that day perfectly. Meiling and him were practicing karate with their good teacher, Wei. Syaoran remembered fighting with Meiling, and he remembered getting very mad at her like all little boys do. So to get back at her he remembered sneaking into her room and letting her little bird go. **

**When Meiling found out that her bird was missing, she became distraught. She had cried for hours. All the wailing made Syaoran feel so terrible. Finally, when he couldn't stand it anymore, he dashed from the house in hopes of finding the bird. **

**Meiling remembered him being gone for hours. She still remembers to this day how scared she was that she'd never see him again. The rain continued to pour harder onto the ground, and Meiling started to lose hope. Then finally a figure started to approach in the rain, and there he was. Soaked to the bone, but in his little hands he carried Meiling's bird. Meiling looked from the bird, and then into Syaoran's eyes and that was when it happened. Syaoran smiled at her, and asked for her forgiveness. She remembered, probably for the first time in her entire life, her heart stopped beating and she could not talk. **

**It was then, that Meiling was for sure, she started to love Syaoran. **

**"Of course," Syaoran said finally finding his voice. **

**"But I've come to realize," Meiling said, resting her delicate hand upon his "That I am not for you. You belong to another." **

**Syaoran sighed and gazed at the chandelier. "Well, looks like we don't have much of a choice now do we?" Meiling went to open her mouth to say something, but Syaoran cut her off "Don't worry Meiling... I will learn to love you." Syaoran said turning towards his cousin. **

**Meiling's eyes glistened with unshed tears. This was so unfair, she thought. Why would their parents make them do this? Meiling had hoped and prayed for this day to come for so long, but now she wished she could just take all that back again. She gazed over at Syaoran with unshed tears. He was so strong. So independent. She wish she could be like him. **

**Elsewhere in the Ballroom **

**"Everything is set in place," a waiter whispered into the mini microphone attached to their white suit collar. **

**"Good, now where is Lian?" came the cold voice in his ear piece. **

**The waiter scanned the area through his sunglasses till they finally landed on the man in question. He was currently laughing with the ambassador of China. His wife, Yelen, was keeping a firm hold on his arm. **

**"In place, Mr. Fang, sir," he whispered. **

**"Excellent," came his cold reply before the connection was shut off. **

**Back to Syaoran **

**"So would you like to dance?" Meiling said, venturing to make the best of their gloomy situation. **

**Syaoran nodded, but to only keep appearances. He took her hand like a gentlemen and led her down the stairway. Everyone parted to make way for the couple so they could dance in the middle of the ballroom. Syaoran slowly took a hold of her slender hand, then placed his hand on her slender waste. Meiling proceeded by placing her free hand upon his shoulder. Solemn ruby matched with intense amber as they started to sway to the Waltz from Swan Lake. **

**Syaoran sighed and cast his eyes around the room. He locked eyes with his father for a split second before looking away. He hated it when he had to keep appearances just to please him. He sighed and continued to scan the room till they landed on his gang. He nodded at them. **

**Rikki, who was in the back, was the third tallest. He had dark jet black hair, and piercing brown eyes. He was from Spanish decent, and his mother was Asian. He got his fathers tanned skin, but his mothers good features making him an instant heart throb among the ladies. He raised his Mikes Hard liquor that he had snuck in at Syaoran. **

**Nick was near the front of their group because of his height. He wasn't short by any means, but being compared to the rest of them, he was the shortest. What he lacked in height, however, he made up for in build. He was a personal trainer, and therefore had one of the best bodies after Syaoran. Being from American decent he had short red hair the spiked atop his head giving him a sort of badass look. His green eyes shone with mischief as he looked at Syaoran and raised his glass of Jack Daniels, that he had also snuck in. **

**Takashi was always in the front, telling the gang one of his mad stories that they all knew were bullshit. Why they continued to hang out with him, they hadn't a clue. Takashi turned and smiled, waving jokingly like a little kid at his father. He was a very good looking young man, with dark hair that was almost as unruly as Syaoran's. His greyish-blue eyes seemed to smile at him. He raised his glass of Vodka, and saluted Syaoran. **

**Eriol, who was near the middle, had to shake his head at the young man. He turned and gave Syaoran a look that Syaoran usually didn't like. That look being Eriol knew something he did not. Eriol was the second in being the best looking. He was quite tall with a broad frame. His jet black hair gleamed, but almost looked blue under some lights. His blue eyes twinkled as he gave Syaoran a grin, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Syaoran and pointed at Meiling. **

**Syaoran gave his famous death glare at him, but it didn't seem to phase him one bit as he continued to sip away at his cocktail. **

**Pussy... Syaoran thought, looking at his friend's drink and shaking his head. **

**Looking away from his small group of friends, Syaoran eyes continued to travel. It was then that he noticed movement in the background. Syaoran squinted his amber eyes, and saw a waiter moving slowly through the group of people towards his father. Syaoran watched as he moved his hand into his waste band. **

**"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Syaoran yelled and pushed Meiling to the ground with a squeal of panic. Syaoran raced for the man. The man saw him coming and quickly withdrew the gun. The barrel gleamed from the chandelier light. **

**Lian turned just in time to hear the gunshot. His blue eyes seemed to not focous right as the bullet pierced through the air and hit him directly in the chest. Lian gave his son one last look; a look that Syaoran would never forget. A look that Syaoran thought he'd never see his father give him... apologetic. **

**"NOOO" Syaoran heard his mother's scream of terror, but it seemed to be so far away as he watched his father hit the ground with a sickening thud. **

**Yelen caught her husband in her arms and hit the ground with him. Her cries of anguish seemed to echo around the room as people raced trying to get away from the mad scene. Syaoran quickly ran to his mother and put a hand on her shoulder. Yelen looked up at her only child with tears running down her amber eyes. "He's dead Xiao Lang he's dead-" she choked out, holding him closer to her body; not caring that her expensive dress was getting soaked in blood. **

**Those words pierced Syaoran as he quickly shot up. His eyes scanned the room to see even more waiters brandishing guns and sending gunfire through the air. His ambers eyes turned cold as he looked down at his mother. "Mother, get to a safe place." **

**"No, i won't leave him-" **

**"NOW!" Syaoran yelled, yanking her to her feet and helping her get across the room, ducking gunfire as they went. Her cries grew distant as he ran from her towards Meiling, who was still on the ground with her head covered. "Get to a safe place!" he yelled at her helping her to her feet. "Take this," he said pulling out a small hand gun and handing it to her. **

**"Syaoran I don't know how-" she started to say, but she was cut off when Syaoran pushed away from her and ran towards his friends who were behind turned up tables brandishing their own guns and sending gunshots through the air. **

**"Syaoran there is too many of them!" Rikki shouted ducking back under the table to load up for bullets. **

**"Who are they working for?" Syaoran barked out in a cold voice that didn't sound like his own. **

**"Fang," Syaoran heard Eriol say in a distant voice. **

**His amber eyes turned cold as he stared around him. The name seemed to echo through his head. "Kill them all," he said out in a cold voice. **

**"But Syaoran-" Takashi started to say, but he was silenced when Syaoran gave him a cold look. **

**"We can do it, just kill them," he growled, taking out his own gun and sending a gunshot at four different waiters hitting them dead in the chest. **

_Dance With me_

**The young detective looked around the finely, once polished, grand ballroom of the Li Mansion in upper-class city of Tokyo. His eyes were solemn as the paramedics placed the once master of the house, into a body bag and slowly zipped it up before it finally went past the pale face of Lian. **

**He turned towards his family. Yelen was still soaked in blood and was refusing any medical treatment. Meiling's gown was torn, but she sported only one nasty cut from a bullet that barely sliced her arm. It seemed her years of Karate training had paid off after all. Syaoran and his group of friends seemed to be quite calm. They sported no injuries what so ever. **

**"I believe you are done here Detective Zhang," Syaoran said in a cold voice. **

**Zhang nodded, and quickly exited the room shaking his head. He knew something was up, and he was going to find out. Nobody would target the second most wealthiest man in Japan for no reason. **

_Dance With me_

**"You, Xiao Lang Li, shall be appointed the Leader of the Wolves," Yelen read off in ceremonial style. She was dressed in a traditional Chinese garb, and in her hands, she carried a branding rod. "You will look out for your fellow brothers and sisters, and protect them with your life. You shall take responsibility for the needs of your clan. You will wipe out, and kill any threat towards your new family. Do you, Xiao Lang Li, hereby except this most sacred privilege of the Li family?" **

**Syaoran was kneeling upon one knee in front of his mother. His head was bent down. He too was dressed in traditional Chinese garb. "I do," he said. **

**"Then stand Xiao Lang Li," Yelen said watching her son stand up proudly "For you are our new Master," with that, she handed the branding stick to a person next to her who proceeded to rotate it in the fire. Finally removing it from the fire he gently placed it back in the ladies hands. **

**The rest of the gang had to have tattoos symbolizing their being in the group. But the leader, however, had to follow the ways of the old. To keep up tradition they had to be branded on their right shoulder. The brand was that of a wolf. **

**Syaoran removed his shirt and knelt down backwards before his mother. His eyes stayed focused upon the ground as the hot metal made contact with soft flesh. He bit back the scream of pain wanting to come out. His eyes watered, but he held them back. **

**Rikki, Eriol, Takashi, and Nick almost had to look away. They could tell their friend was in complete pain, but they knew Syaoran better then that. They knew he would never show weakness; not to anybody. **

**Finally Yelen removed the rod, only to see a huge red mark on her sons right shoulder. In time, it would heal, and take shape into the majestic wolf. **

**Slowly Syaoran rose to his feet, and finally looked upon his new brothers and sisters. **

**His new family... **

_Dance With me_

**"Sakura I have found a way for you to attend, St. Matthews," Mrs. Lafette said, almost smiling at the excited look upon Sakura's face. **

**"What is it!" Sakura asked excitedly. She was so happy to hear that Mrs. Lafette had wanted to talk to her this morning. She could barely sleep last night, anticipating the news. **

**"You shall be on a dance team." **

**"St. Matthews has a Ballet Dance Team?" Sakura asked innocently. **

**"No my dear child," Mrs. Lafette said smiling "The School Dance Team." **

**Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "THE WHAT!" **

_Dance With me_

**  
To Be Continued... **

**AN: Hello everyone. I am not new to Fanfiction. Infact, I've been with them for almost four years now. I went by a different screename. I will not tell you who I was. But I have a very good feeling about this one. This story has been in the making for almost two years now. I've planned out the entire thing. I know every detail even down to what they are going to eat ;p. I have finally started to write it. It's my baby LOL. **

**I must tell you guys one thing though. I will probably not be able to update regulary because school is about to start back up in a couple of weeks. Yes, I am in highschool. I will make a promise though. I will update every two weeks. If i don't then you guys can beat me into oblivion! hehehehe **

**Intell next time **

**Malanie de la Nuit. **

**Staff: **

**Author: Malanie de la Nuit **

**Editor: Rachel **

**Cheif Editor: David **

**I'm currently looking for someone who would like to illustrate this story. I would greatly love it. Just to draw out certain scenes that are up and coming; that only that one person would know about. If you are intersted please contact me at my e-mail: **

**REVIEW!**

**v**


	2. Good Little Bad Girls

_A little girl with big green eyes smiled up at her mother. She held up her arms, and greatly welcomed the hug her mother gave her. _

_"Now you be good," her mother chided lovingly staring down at her only child. _

_"I will," the little girl said giggling. Nadeshiko slowly sat her young daughter down. The little girl went back playing happily with her ballerina Barbie. _

_"Are you ready?" came her husband loving voice in her ear. _

_Nadeshiko turned and wrapped her arms around her husband. She stared lovingly into his eyes. They needed this vacation. _

_The jet's engine roared to life as three men in black tuxedos stepped forward to retrieve their luggage. Nadeshiko quickly swept down and planted another kiss upon her daughters head. "Be strong my Cherry Blossom; my Sakura," she whispered into her daughter's ear. _

_The young five year old gave her mother a puzzled look, but giggled none the less and wrapped her pudgy arms around her neck. Receiving a kiss from her father; Sakura waved happily as they both started to move towards the plane. _

_Nadeshiko glanced up at one of the men in tuxedos whose eyes were concealed behind dark sunglasses. She slightly bowed her head in a polite way which the man returned. _

_A second later the jet roared to life, and streaked down the runway. Sakura watched happily back safely at the loading dock. She waved enthusiastically like any five year old would at seeing the wonder of such a huge thing taking flight. Then suddenly it was the fourth of July. _

_The jet exploded in thin air sending a blinding light throughout. Many shielded their eyes from the light, but not Sakura. Her young eyes looked on as the planes fuel tank exploded. The explosion of the gas tank made all the walls vibrate. Brilliant balls of fire erupted from the small jet, as it plummeted back to the cement landing strip. _

_Everyone stared horrified as it crashed into the cement below. Sending more eruptions throughout. Someone went to grab Sakura to hold her back from the sight, but Sakura refused. She kept her eyes locked upon the small jet that had once carried her Mother and Father._

_They all watched her in utter silence as she slowly raised one of her small hands and pressed it against the glass of the window. No tears escaped, but the look in her eyes was enough. _

_Sakura Kinomoto had grown up before all their eyes in a matter of seconds. _

**Dance With Me  
By: Malanie de la Nuit  
Chapter 2: Good Little Bad Girls  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences Only**

**"Ms. Kinomoto," a voice called. **

**Sakura was vaguely aware that a strong hand was shaking her shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes. The scene before her was not the horrific plane crash that had been on all the covers of the major magazines in Tokyo, but an even more gruesome scene. **

**High school... but not any high school it was a private high school. **

**"Are you ready to go Ms. Kinomoto?" the driver asked staring down at the young girl who had fell asleep on the way here. She must have been having horrible dreams, because she had kept thrashing about throughout the entire ride. **

**"Y-yes," Sakura choked out finally finding her voice. **

**Very attentively she emerged from the SUV. She was very conscious that every face on the campus was staring at her. She suddenly felt very aware of how out of place she was. **

**When Sakura had heard she was going to St. Matthew's Private School; Sakura had instantly thought that it was a Catholic school. But now as she was staring through the sea of green and black uniforms; Sakura knew she was instantly wrong. **

**The girls all were their traditional uniform skirts of pleated green black, but they were pulled up to be very short. The white shirt hung lose, and from around their neck hung a black loosened tie. All of them had heavy duty make-up on, and had an heir of complete haughtiness. **

**The males all wore black slacks that hung showing their different colored boxers. Their white shirts also hung lose, along with their black and green ties. **

**Sakura knew her mouth was probably gaping open at this point. Never had she seen such vulgar attire. Sakura was about to drop her head in embarrassment when a screeching of tires pulled her back to her senses. Everyone on the campus stared as a red Bentley came to a screeching halt in front of the building. The motor grumbled to a purr as the engine slowly died out. **

**The red doors started to open; one by one four feet emerged from the two doors on the vehicle. **

**The first occupant that stepped out was a girl with shoulder length light brown hair. It was cut to be jagged all around, and layered everywhere. Little pieces of the jagged ends sticked out for dramatic effect. Her brown eyes seemed to gleam with confidence as she strode out of the car. However, Sakura noticed, she did not seem to be mean. In fact, she looked to have a kind disposition. **

**The second girl to emerge was a girl with a lot of hair. It was in bohemian style which meant she had a head full of wavy curls that cascaded past her shoulders and poofed out in a dramatic classy way. Her grey eyes showed no confidence. They darted around the campus as she pulled down her skirt that was modestly high, but not to short. **

**The third girl to emerge had straightened long chestnut hair that was at least past her breast line. The dark chestnut locks also had black streaks in it. Her dark brown eyes carried confidence, and power as she strode out of the car. Sakura knew this was a girl you did not want to mess with. Especially when it came to the male species. **

**Suddenly everyone got rigid as the last occupant stepped out of the car. All the males on the compass instantly trailed their eyes upon her slender legs that reached up to her school skirt that was too short. She had long jet black hair that reached about to her hips. It was layered to show off her beautiful features. It was her eyes that made Sakura almost gasp. They were a crimson blood red color that showed such power and confidence one would have to wonder how she got such power. It was obvious she was wealthy because of the fine jewelry that hung upon her neck; also it seemed the nice expensive car belonged to her. **

**The four females strode in perfect union past Sakura. The one with crimson eyes glanced at her for a moment. Sakura could instantly feel her blood cool. As quickly as it happened, it was over in a matter of seconds as the eyes left her. Sakura watched in complete wonder as they walked up the path towards the school. **

**A daring young male stepped forward. It was obvious he was a cocky freshman. **

**"Hey baby," he said talking to the girl with chestnut hair. He walked up to her with an heir of confidence radiating off his handsome features. "Why don't you come party with me and by boys tonight?" **

**The girl regarded him with a look that would make anybody's skin crawl. "Why don't you leave me alone freshman if you know what's good for you." **

**"Now, now, no need to be like that," he said grinning showing off his perfect white teeth. "A fine ass like that shouldn't carry such a temper," he said smacking her ass. **

**All the Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors hung their heads low. Shaking them and trying to hold back their laughter at his stupidity. Sakura could not figure out why no one stepped up to help her, but it was obvious in a matter of seconds... this girl did not need help.**

**One minute the cocky boy was standing, the next, a leg hit him upside the head in a powerful round house kick sending him spiraling to the ground. The air was instantly knocked out of his lungs. He looked up wearily, but was only met with a black stiletto high heel being pressed against his wind pipe. **

**"Learn where you belong freshman," she growled pressing the heel further into his windpipe. **

**He tried to speak, but was cut off when it pressed further. "That's enough Chiharu," came a cool voice. He looked up at his savoir. It was the girl with crimson eyes. "I think he's learned his lesson." **

**"C'mon Meiling let me teach him real good," the girl called Chiharu growled. "I haven't had a good play toy in awhile," she added grinning, and winking down at him. **

**His eyes instantly widened. "Maybe later," the girl named Meiling said. "Now c'mon Syaoran is expecting us." **

**Chiharu nodded, and withdrew her heel from the freshman's throat. All four girls stepped over his stunned body as they made their way towards the double oak doors of the school. **

**Sakura continued to watch awe struck as the boy slowly got up. It seemed life had returned back to the school as all the chatter started to swell up again. Sakura watched as the four girls entered the school. A swelling was starting to build in her chest. She wished she was like them. So cool, so confident, not at all like herself. She sighed and turned back to her driver. **

**The man seemed unfazed by the whole incident as he unloaded her luggage from the black SUV. **

**"Where am I to go?" Sakura asked politely. **

**"Mrs. Lafette wanted a word with you," he grunted setting down her luggage. "Her office is on the main floor, first hallway to your right." **

**"Thank you, but what am I to do with my things?" **

**"They will be in your dorm room," he grunted again waving her off. **

**Sakura nodded, and turned back to the huge building that she now could start to consider her home. She took a tentive step, and before she knew it she was walking up the path towards the double oak doors. She was aware that all the eyes had turned back towards her. She suddenly felt very self conscious in her pink turtle neck, and dress slacks. **

**Finally she had reached Mrs. Lafette's office. A name plait was on the door sparkling in gold letters. Sakura knocked and waited patiently. Her eyes searched the hallways. **

**They landed on the trophy case across the hall. Sakura stepped up towards it and read some of the trophies. Finally her eyes landed on a certain trophy. It looked to be quite new, probably in the last year or so, it was for soccer. The team's picture was below it. Her eyes traveled the many faces till they finally landed on one. The guy had messy amber hair, and stern amber eyes. The way he looked into the camera sent chills up and down her spine. Her breath was caught in her throat **_He's so handsome _**she thought. **

**"Alright Ms. Kinomoto I'm ready for you," came Mrs. Lafette's voice.**

_Dance With Me_

**A Little Bit Before Sakura Arrived**

**"What do you mean you found my replacement!" yelled a female voice. **

**"Exactly as I said," Mrs. Lafette said trying to keep her cool composure. **

**"I was going to hold tryouts this week to find a replacement. Why do I need you to find them for me?" **

**"Ms. Honda you have this all wrong," a grin broke out across her face "Besides I think you will like her. She can dance quite well." **

**"Yes for a Ballerina," Ms. Honda said a glare coming over her pretty features.**

**"She has potential to dance like your girls; if you can even call what your girls do dance." **

**"I should hit you for saying that," Ms. Honda growled stepping forward. **

**At that exact moment a small knock echoed throughout the small office. "There will be time for that later," Mrs. Lafette said unfazed as she stood. "Just watch her dance, and you will agree with me," Ms. Honda nodded as she sat back down in her chair. "Alright Ms. Kinomoto I'm ready for you." **

**The door opened to reveal a very pretty girl, but from the way she was dressed Ms. Honda could tell she was uptight. She had a on pink turtle neck, and black dress slacks. The clothes did nothing for her figure, but by the way she moved forward Ms. Honda could tell she had a grace. Her honey locks were pulled back into a bun on top her head. The girls green eyes casted around the room. She put on a polite smile. **

**"Sakura this is Ms. Honda she is the coach of the school dance team," Ms. Lafette said indicating towards the other woman present in the room. **

**"How do you do Ms. Honda," Sakura said politely extending her hand. **

**Ms. Honda took it and put on a polite smile. "Quite fine, thank you young lady." **

**Sakura smiled politely and took the seat Mrs. Lafette indicated. "As you know Sakura, Ms. Honda here has offered you a scholarship to dance on her team," Ms. Honda gave Mrs. Lafette a look, but that did not seem to phase the ballet instructor. **

**"Oh thank you very much Ms. Honda," Sakura said smiling at her new teacher "You see... this is the only way I can attend this school is if I have a scholarship." **

**"But I thought your parents were rich; why do you need a scholarship?" Ms. Honda bit out, but she instantly regretted her words at the hurt look that crossed the young girl's features. As quickly as they came; the look disappeared in a second. **

**"My father trusted a family friend with our money... it seems he was not wise in choosing his friends," Sakura whispered looking down upon her hands. Her dream flashed through her mind again. The jet fuel exploding, the plane sailing to the cement, a small five year old's handprint upon the glass. **

**Ms. Honda nodded as she looked at the girl before her.**_ This girl has witnessed many losses. She is not as weak as I thought after all. Maybe there is a spirit somewhere deep down. I just have to harness it. There is fire in that girls eyes; all she needs is a little lighter fluid. _

**"Great! Well if you will follow me I'll have you meet the rest of your team," Ms. Honda said standing. **

**"Are you not going to see her dance?" Mrs. Lafette asked her eyes dancing in mischief. She knew Ms. Honda would like Sakura the moment they met. **

**"No, I trust you judgment," Ms. Honda said giving Mrs. Lafette a look before she ushered Sakura out into the hallway. **

**As the door closed Mrs. Lafette smiled to herself. "Perhaps you are not a ballerina after all Sakura."**

_Dance With Me_

**"So what did Li want Mei?" Rika asked pulling off her shirt and folding it neatly to put back in her locker. **

**"I bet they were going to set up a time to go get the ring... right Mei?" Chiharu winked pulling off her tight jeans and dropping to the floor carelessly. Rika gave her look and bent down to retrieve them. **

**"No I bet you guys were discussing your vows," Naoko butted in pulling on her fishnet stockings. "Are you guys going to get married on the beach? Because I heard that beach is haunted. You see there was this wedding couple, and on the day of their engagement strange and spooky things started to happen-" **

**"Shut it Nak!" all three girls said in union giggling. Naoko just rolled her eyes. "You three have no sense in great literature." **

**Meiling just shook her head; as she finished putting on her black jacket. "No we were just discussing something." **

**All three girls nodded in union deciding to drop the subject. "So when are we meeting at the club?" Chiharu asked playfully and leaning up against her locker now fully dressed. **

**"Later on tonight," Meiling said. **

**The girls nodded. Their conversation was cut short when their coached poked her head into the locker room. "C'mon girls it's the back to school rally time." **

_Dance With Me_

**Sakura sat idly in the bleachers still wondering why she was here. The gymnasium was huge, and decorated with the school colors. The school's mascot was the Trojans **_how ironic _**thought Sakura. **

**The whole school slowly started to pile in all of them looking excited. When Ms. Honda said they were putting on a beginning of the year show Sakura really didn't know what she was talking about. Being home schooled her entire life; she had never went to a pep rally before. **

**"You'll get a feel of how the girls move," Ms. Honda had told her before she walked off. **

_It can't possibly be that hard now can it?_** Sakura thought to herself. **

**Suddenly a short little fat man walked into the middle of the gymnasium. "Hello everyone and welcome back!" there was a chorus of boos throughout the rows. The man scowled slightly at their enthusiasm "I am your principal Mr. Kanji-" he was cut off when everyone started to shout 'Mr. Kanji the Kaijuu!' "Mr. Kanji," he said through gritted teeth "Now without further adew you're Trojan CHEERLEADERS!" **

**A team of 15 girls sauntered into the middle of the gymnasium. A modest clap echoed throughout the gymnasium. Sakura looked around bewildered. **_Why are they not happy for them? _

**"READY GIRLS!" the front one shouted enthusiastically... sickeningly enthusiastic. **

**"OK!" the other ones echoed. **

**They did an odd chant of how great the Trojans were, and how great they were going to do. They ended it by flipping a little blonde girl into the air. **

**When they ended they jumped happily and screamed: "GO TROJANS!" everyone gave them a small clap. Sakura clapped happily for them thinking they were great. Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. **

**"And now I give you..." the principal sighed and rubbed his temples like he did not want to utter the next sentence "Your dance team..." There was a thunderous applause as only four girls sauntered out into the middle of the dance floor. Sakura recognized them as the four girls earlier who had arrived in the Bentley. Everyone stomped their feet, and clapped wildly. There was a couple of cat calls. Finally the lights dimmed, and the entire gymnasium was casted in black. **

**Suddenly the beginning music to JLo's song "Get Right" blared to life. Suddenly the light shot open to reveal Meiling, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu all dressed in short black tuxedo jackets that opened in the front exposing their white collared shirts with their matching red bow ties. They wore black spankies, and fishnet stockings that extended to the ground. Finally on their head perched a top hat the concealed their eyes. In their hands they carried a cane, and what they were doing with that cane made Sakura's eyes widened. **

**They were pulling the cane towards their chest, and then pumping out the breast and making there back arch and butt go out. It was without a doubt the most vulgar thing Sakura had ever witnessed. Her mouth hung open as they dropped the cane, threw their hats, and moved forward moving their shoulders to the beat. **

**Suddenly they all moved apart from each other shaking their shoulders and their hips to the music. **

**You're lookin' just a little too hard at me  
You're standing' just a little too close to me**

**Naoka jumped out extending her arms, and pumping her chest further. Suddenly her feet slid to the side and she went with it. Her shoulders dipping down as she did so. She did the same to the other side. Moving her hips faster and faster as the beat carried on. **

**You're sayin' not quite enough to me  
You're sippin' just a little too slow for me**

**Rika jumped out and her good girl exterior was instantly gone. As her hand slid down her chest; as her hips popped forward. Quickly she looked up and shook her finger when the verse said 'too slow for me' shaking her hips with the beat. **

**No doubt you playin' real cool homie  
Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me?**

**Chiharu jumped forward and bent down so every male could see down her shirt. Her hand slowly slid up her leg; finally she whipped her head back up, and shook her hips to the music like the last two did. **

**Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should be  
So let your self go and get right with me**

**Finally Meiling emerged from behind the three girls. She whipped her head forward, then whipped her dark locks back in a sexual way. Slowly she made her body curve into an 's' shape repeatedly very fast. Making every guy in the room mouths water. While she was doing this Meiling casted her eyes through the crowd till finally they landed one guy. **

**Amber locked with ruby till finally they broke their gaze. **

**"I think she is dancing for you," Rikki chided laughing his ass off. **

**Syaoran just scowled. **

**I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up  
**

**Suddenly all the girls were dancing in union. All of them were pumping their chest forward. There were many cat calls, and a lot of applause.  
**

**We can get right, get right  
We can get right**

**Suddenly they all got grins on their faces and moved their hips in slow circles to the words 'riiiight'. Rotating clockwise and counter clockwise with each 'right'. **

**I'm about to fill your cup, so we can get right  
Quickly they were pumping their chest faster this time to the music.  
Before the night is up, we can get right, tonight  
We can get right**

**Again they were rotating their hips to the music with each 'right'. Lot's of applause and cat calls issued from the crowd.  
**

**Do you want more? **

**All four girls wiggled their finger enticingly before running off in separate directions, but not before winking at the crowd. **

**You lips talkin' bout I play too much  
Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants?**

**Suddenly four boys appeared out of no where. One went up to Naoko she kicked her leg up; and he quickly grabbed a hold of her back and thigh, and slowly dipped her. He ran his hand from the beginning of her collar bone and down to her stomach. **

**Nick growled slightly from the stands. **

**"What's wrong man getting sand in your vagina?" Rikki asked laughing his head off. **

**Nick growled again. **

**My hips movin' oh so slow (so slow)  
Bar tab lookin' like a car note (car note)**

**A boy appeared beside Rikka. She kicked her leg up and rested it upon his shoulder. Slowly the boy swung her around only by hanging off that one leg.**

**This time Rikki was seething. "No man I think the sand is in yours," Nick said grinning. **

**"You two are both being ridiculous. Besides I thought you guys said you didn't like them?" Rikki and Nick got silent. Takashi shook his head "You two need to stop being so damn jealous-" he was cut off at the sight that met his eyes. **

**All I need is you here right by my side  
Take whatever you want, baby let's ride**

**A boy appeared beside Chiharu. She took a hold of his shoulders and jumped up. He caught her by the thighs, but not to Takashi's liking it looked like he was actually holding onto her ass. He lifted her up till he pretty much had a very good view. Chiharu shook her shoulders to the music then leaned back till her hands touched the floor then flipped back onto her feet going into a perfect split. **

**"WHAT DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE'S DOING!" Takashi yelled at the top of his lungs. He got up to go down and clobber the man, but Nick and Rikki held him back. **

**"We are the jealous bastards?" Nick asked grinning.**

**"Dude I might be Spanish decent, but I know enough Japanese to know I think you got your wording wrong," Rikki said laughing. **

**Syaoran sat in boredom his eyes traveling down the rows of bleachers. A single head caught his sight. It was a girl that widely stook out not just because she wasn't wearing the uniform, but the way she was acting. She was acting so scared so unsure of herself. For some reason Syaoran was instantly drawn to her. **

**The crowd erupted and that was when they all knew Meiling had taken center stage.**

**And whatever you won't do let me decide  
Just put your name on the dotted line**

**Meiling walked enticingly up to her guy and started to grind with him in front of everybody. All the teachers had to turn their heads, and the principal looked down and popped another Advil into his throat. Lot's of cat calls issued and a lot of boys started to throw their phone numbers onto the gymnasium's floor. **

**I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, so we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get right, tonight  
We can get right**

**Suddenly all four girls pulled away from their boys and jumped out in front, and repeated the dance they did earlier. The boys did a similar guy version behind them. Again the crowd was getting louder with each second; as their dance continued. By this time it was getting obvious that all the girls were getting sweaty, and much to all the boys likings their white shirts were starting to stick to them. **

**So much we've got to say, but so little time  
And if tonight ain't long enough  
Don't leave love behind (Don't leave this love behind)  
Baby take my hand, I'll show you why**

**Suddenly the music got slower. All the girls dropped down the floor with their knees up. Slowly they rose trailing their hand from their knee to their hip. Being slightly fast they kicked one of their legs over till they rolled and were on their knees staring up into the crowed. Then at 'Baby take my hand' they extended their hands then pulled them back into their chest and stood up fastily and continued to dance. They repeated their main dancing line faster yet. **

**I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, so we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get right, tonight  
We can get right**

**Suddenly there was a huge music break. All four girls danced in usion moving their shoulders, and hips. Suddenly their hips stayed in place and their rib cages circled. They all winked at the crowd enticingly then suddenly their hips were moving faster, and faster, and faster till finally everyone lost track and their hips were a blur. Then as quickly as it started they started to repeat their main dancing line. **

**I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, so we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get right, tonight  
We can get right**

**I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, so we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get right, tonight  
We can get right**

**The lights slowly dimmed and the music started to fade. Their was an instant uproar of applause as everyone stood up and thundered their approval. The cheerleaders in the corner rolled their eyes, and exited the from the room. When the lights came back on Meiling, Chiharu, Rikka, and **

**Naoko bowed in union, and smiled up at the crowd. **

**Sakura sat in stunned silence. The roar of the applause seemed to fade; as she just stared straight ahead. She could not believe what she had just witnessed. She was vaguely aware that four boys were walking down the stairs of the bleachers right beside her. Suddenly the world started to swim, and then suddenly it all went black. **

_Dance With Me_

**"Is she dead?" a voice echoed. **

**"Takashi if she were dead she wouldn't be breathing," a deep male voice said. The voice pounded in her head. **

**"Oh shut up Rikki," Takashi said. **

**Everything was echoing. Why was everything echoing? **

**"Look she's starting to stir! See told you dumbass; Li knew she wasn't hurt that bad. Ain't that right Li?" a new voice added. **

**Sakura never found out if the person responded because at the moment she sat up in record breaking time. "Where am I?" Sakura asked scared looking around. She was in a weird room. Green was everywhere. It was starting to give her a headache. Sakura reached up a tentive hand to her forehead. Slowly she pushed back her hair, but it was then that she noticed someone had took it down. Puzzled she looked up at the group before her. **

**There were about four guys. Three of them were crowding around her giving her weird looks, but one was off the corner. It was this boy that caught her attention. It was the boy from the soccer picture. She could instantly feel a blush start to creep onto her face. Her eyes widened as she pushed it down. **

**Then she saw them. The four girls from the show. All of them were giving her the most strangest look. Especially the one with the dark hair. **

**"Ok everyone let's back up, and give her some space," a voice cutted. Sakura recognized that voice! **

**"Ms. Honda what happened!" Sakura demanded. **

**"Ohhhh nothing you just got a little to excited from the show. Seeing what your going to be doing pretty soon," Ms. Honda said smiling. **

**It was then that Sakura had remembered. Her head started to spin again, and slowly she started to sway. "Someone catch her!" Ms. Honda exclaimed. **

**Suddenly strong arms were supporting her. Sakura looked up wearily. And for the first time strong amber met startled emerald. It was as if the world had turned upside down. Sakura felt something she had never felt before. A feeling so strong she could not place it. **

**Syaoran looked down at the small girl in his arms. When he had seen her fall he almost had a heart attack. He had quickly lunged forward, and had caught her in his arms. When she had fell into his arms her hair fell from the bun atop her head. Honey locks cascaded down her shoulders, and brushed against his tense muscles. When he looked down upon her face now a weird feeling stirred within him, but Syaoran quickly pushed it away. **

**It was then that he noticed everyone in the room was staring at him oddly. Nick, Rikki, and Eriol, who had came to school late because he had an appointment, all gave knowing looks. Syaoran's eyes widened when he realized what he was doing and quickly let go of her sending Sakura sprawling right into the metal headboard. **

**Sakura yelped as he let go of her and plummeted backwards hitting her head hard. Sakura **

**muffled her cry of pain as she reached a hand back and rubbed the sore spot that was now growing on the back of her head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sakura screamed at him. **

**"What! Me! Well if you were weren't such a girl and fainting all the damn time-" **

**"Excuse me! I've just woke up from fainting because I was..." Sakura trailed off for a second not wanting to say the real reason. **

**"Still exhausted from the long car ride! SO OF COURSE I'M GOING TO BE A LITTLE TIRED AND WOOZY!" Sakura screamed narrowing her eyes at him. **

**Suddenly her eyes widened. **_What am I saying? I am never like this... I never yell... what is wrong with me? _**But there is just something about this guy that makes me want to ring his neck! **

**Syaoran glared daggers at the young female before him. Never had anyone ever dared to talk to him in such a manor. Suddenly Syaoran could not take this anymore, and stalked from the room growling. Sakura glared at his retreating back. **

**"W-well if you are ok then Ms. Kinomoto I'm going to go inform Mrs... well... you know who," Ms. Honda said not wanting to give away Sakura's real identity as a ballerina. **

**Sakura could not figure out why Ms. Honda did not just say Mrs. Lafette, and that she was indeed a ballerina. Sakura didn't push it, however, and just sighed rubbing her head. **

**When Ms. Honda left the room a deep masculine voice whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry about Syaoran. He's never been good at expressing his feelings to a beautiful girl." **

**Sakura gasped and wheeled around. She was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw they belonged to a very handsome young man. **

**"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa," the young man said in his sexy English accent "What is yours?" **

**"S-Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura breathed out. **

**"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Eriol said smiling taking her hand in his and placing a kiss upon it "It's a pleasure to meet you Cherry Blossom. I hope to see more of you in the future." **

**Sakura just nodded her head dumbly. She was at lost for words that was for sure. **

**"I'm Rikki," a second guy said coming up to her, and shaking her hand politely. He was a doll baby that was for sure Sakura thought taking in all of his good looks. "I'll be your Spanish lover," he said whispering into her ear seductively. **

**Before Sakura could respond; he faltered and fell to the ground holding his head. "That was not very polite Rikki," came a female voice. Sakura looked up to see the girl with beautiful bohemian hair "Hi I'm Rikka," she said smiling and shaking her hand. **

**"Sakura," Sakura said smiling up at her. **

**"I would formally like to apologize for him. He knows not what he says," Rikka said narrowing her eyes at the young man. **

**Rikki stood up and draped an arm around her soldier. "You know you want me," he said purring into her ear. **

**Rikka rolled her eyes, and pushed him off of her. **

**"I'm Nick," a third guy said coming up to her. Sakura could tell he was American because of his accent. Also his red hair, and beautiful green eyes were also a dead give away. This guy made red hair look good. **

**Sakura shook his hand politely. **

**"And this freaky girl is Naoko," Nick introduced the girl with light brown hair; with jagged edges.  
The girl named Naoko narrowed her eyes at him, and shook Sakura's hand. "Nice to meet you, and welcome to the team," she said winking down at her. **

**"And I am the king of the land, and the lord of the babes," a boy said running up and taking a hold of her hand. This boy reminded her slightly of Syaoran. "Did you know that every girl that comes onto our school dance team is cursed?" **

**Sakura's eyes widened "Hoe? Really?" **

**"Yes it all started-" but before he could finish his sentence his eyes got wide, and started to waver as he clutched his head. **

**"Lies... Lies... Lies," came a female voice from behind him. Sakura looked up only to lock eyes with the girl with chestnut hair with black streaks in it. "Sorry about him. He's a compulsive liar," she said smiling to herself "Why we have been friends since kindergarten I'll never know. His name is Takashi Yamakazai by the way." **

**"And this is Chiharu the bitch," Takashi said standing up next to the girl with a smirk on this face. **

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she screamed wheeling around to face him with her hand clutched tight in a fist. **

**"Nothing... nothing," he said grinning. **

**Suddenly a screaming match erupted between the couple. And before long the girl named Chiharu had her hands around his neck. Rikka sighed and went to break up the fight. Rikki laughed from the corner, but Nick and Naoko were to caught up looking at something on a lab top on the desk in the room. Eriol seemed to have disappeared; Sakura noted, but her thoughts were cut off when someone tapped her shoulder. **

**Sakura turned around expecting to see Eriol, but was surprised when crimson eyes flashed at her. "Come with me," the girl named Meiling said. Sakura had remembered her name from this morning. **

**Sakura could only nod as she hopped down from the bed she was lying on, and followed the girl out into the hallway. **

**Once they were a safe distance from the others Meiling turned to the girl that was walking along beside her. The girl was very petite she noted. She did not have the muscular build like most dancers did. She also acted way to innocent to be doing any of the kind of dancing Meiling and her girls did. She also acted way to innocent to be with Syaoran. **

**Meiling had seen the way the two had looked at each other. The hidden desire that was behind both of their eyes. At first Meiling was jealous, but then she remembered that Syaoran did not belong to her any longer. She was not stupid she knew her cousin was a heart throb and that every girl in school wanted him. But all those girls were sluts, and deserved the kind of hard work Meiling and the rest of the girls had to endure. But this girl, Meiling noted, she was innocent and did not deserve to be forced into that lifestyle just because of Syaoran. **

**"My cousin in dangerous... you'd do well not to fall in love with him," she said suddenly. **

**Sakura looked at her bewildered. "I do not love him. I just met him." **

**"Maybe so, but for your own good I would stay away from him," Meiling said turning sorrowful ruby eyes to her. **

**Sakura only stared at her in puzzlement. **_He didn't look that dangerous... I mean sure he's kind of a hard headed person that is hard to get along with, but not dangerous. Why am I even thinking this over! I do not love him! I just met him! _**Sakura shook her head at her own thoughts. **

**"So you two are cousins?" Sakura asked, but instantly wanted to take it back. Duh Sakura she just said that. **

**"Yes and he is also my fiancée," Meiling said turning cold eyes to her. That took Sakura completely off guard. Meiling must have seen the look on her face, because quickly Meiling added. "Not by choice of course. It is an arranged marriage," Sakura sighed in relief, but her caught herself. **_Why am I so relieved! _

**"Anyway I don't know if I properly introduced myself. I'm Meiling Li the captain of the school dance team," she said holding out her hand. **

**"Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said placing her delicate hand in hers. Sakura noted that Meiling had calluses on her hands. **_What kind of hard work would she be doing to cause those? _**Sakura wondered to herself. **

**Meiling almost sighed when she felt that Sakura's hands were soft. **_This girl has never had to do any physical labor. She would not last five minutes _**she noted shaking her head to herself before continuing to walk on making Sakura have to run to catch up with her. **

**Soon they came to a door marked number 213. On the name plate it read Meiling Li, and Sakura Kinomoto. Lot's of stickers covered the door. Most of them were bands, some where anime, and quite a few were of Happy Bunny. Opening the door Meiling held the door open for Sakura to walk in first. **

**Sakura's breath caught in her throat when she noticed the room was almost completly black. All the curtains were drawn so you could not see the outside. Meiling sighed, and walked to her side of the room, and took a seat on her bed. Sakura also noticed it was no ordinary dorm room, but looked more like a miniature loft. **

**Meiling's side was almost completely black and red. Her bed had a red fluffy blanket with matching white and red pillows. The pillows and two stripes that made an 'x' through the middle. The two stripes also had little diamonds imbedded within it. There was a bedside table with a lamp that had a red covering on it. Lot's of assortment of pictures were sat upon it. **

**Upon closer inspection Sakura saw that the pictures were very recent. One frame was red and silver and had a picture of Meiling and Syaoran. Syaoran was giving Meiling a piggy back with an annoyed look upon his face, and Meiling looked to have Syaoran in a head lock. Another said **

**Prom is flashy silver letters and had a lone stretch limo on the bottom. It was pictures of Meiling in a beautiful red dress with her hair pulled back elegantly; on her arm was Syaoran who looked dashing in his black tux. **

**Another one said Best Friends Forever and had a picture with two monkey's holding up hearts on each side. It was a picture of Meiling, Rikka, Naoko, and Chiharu all smiling up at the camera. They looked to be posing on some bike. Sakura frowned at that one, but went onto the next picture. **

**This one was of the entire gang Meiling, Rikka, Naoko, Chiharu, Syaoran, Eriol, Rikki, Nick, and Takashi all smiling well except for Takashi who was putting on this very comical face, and off to the side was Chiharu giving him an annoyed look. What they were posing on, however, made Sakura frown. They looked to be posing on a type of car Sakura had never seen before. **

**Meiling quickly grabbed the frame and pretended to study it. A confused look came upon the young ballerina's face but she just shrugged and continued to look around the room. Meiling also had a desk that looked to be home to a very high tech lab top. Lot's of school books seemed to be scattered everywhere on the desk. Assortments of papers stuck out of the drawers. **

**"I've been meaning to clean that," Meiling said watching where Sakura was looking. **

**Off to the side was a red butterfly chair with black pillows on it. A book shelf sat beside it, but the books looked to be gathering some dust. **

**"Nice room," Sakura commented trying to make small talk. **

**"I guess... It's one of the bigger ones and more expensive at that," Meiling said noting the astonished look that came over the young girls face. "So I take it your parents must have a lot of money." **

**Sakura had started to walk over to her bare side of the room. She knew in awhile it would feel just like her home back in Tomeda. "Actually... my parents died when I was five..." Sakura said trailing off not wishing to retail the story once again today. **

**"Oh I'm sorry... I know how you feel... My parents died when I was seven," Meiling said sadly reaching up and untucking a necklace from underneath her shirt. "This is the bullet that killed my father," Meiling said studying the small thing in her hand that looked so small, but was so deadly. **

**"I wear it to remind myself that there is bad out in the world. And even if things look like they are very innocent they can be also be very deadly." **

**"I-I'm sorry," Sakura said finally finding her voice. **

**"Nothing you need to be sorry about," Meiling bit out icily putting the necklace back underneath her shirt. "And anyway my mother died at birth so after my father got killed my Aunt Yelen took care of me. She is Syaoran's mother," Meiling added seeing the confused look on Sakura's face. **

**Sakura nodded, and the conversation instantly stopped at that. While Sakura started to unpack Meiling watched her silently as she listened to her MP3 player. So if this girl had no parents how did she get into the school? Meiling knew this school was not cheap. Practically all the kids that attended here were filthy rich. Over half of them had parents that owned some huge corporation. **

**But out of all the of the kids the Li's were the wealthiest. So how was this young girl able to afford this big of a dorm room? **

**Meiling's thoughts were cut off when the door bursted open and in came Naoko, Rikka, and Chiharu. The three instantly made themselves comfortable. Naoko went instantly to Meiling's lab top, Chiharu started to rade the fridge, and Rikka went over to help Sakura unpack. **

**"I take it you like pink..." Rikka said taking out a lot of stuffed animals, and other assortments of stuff that were all either pink or silver. **

**"Yes... it's my favorite color," Sakura confessed sheepishly. **

**The room instantly went quiet. Sakura looked around confused as to why all of them got so quiet. **

**"Did I say something wrong?" Sakura asked fearfully. **

**"N-No, no, it's just I like peach so I guess we are even," Rikka said laughing nervously and looking over to the other three who were giving Sakura an odd look. **

**They all shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Pretty soon Sakura's side actually started to look like home. Instead of red fluffy blanket that Meiling had Sakura had a pink one. She also had at least 6 pillows. One was a giant flower, another looked to be a teddy bear. At least half a dozen stuffed animals sat upon the bed all looking out of place in the dark room. **

**As Naoko started to set up Sakura's lab top, and internet connection Rikka stood up and smiled at the group. "So what do we want for dinner?" **

**"I'll have ramen; no vegetables," came Naoko's muffled reply. **

**"I'll have an omelet with fried rice no green peppers though," Chiharu said sighing laying beside Meiling on the bed. **

**"How about you Meiling?" Rikka asked already getting out the pots and pans. **

**"I guess I'll have a Sesame Dumpling with almond bean curd," Meiling said now turning on the plasma screen television. **

**"How about you Sakura?" Rikka asked. "It is alright if i can call you Sakura right?" **

**"O-of course," Sakura said smiling. "Would you like any help?" **

**"Oh no I can handle it-" **

**"Yeah Rikka is the best cook out of all of us," Chiharu said smiling "She is going to make a really good wife for SOMEONE," Chiharu said grinning at the look Rikka gave her, but it was instantly replaced with a blush before she turned away. **

**"Well I'm a pretty good cook myself so let me help you," Sakura said standing up and instantly going to her aide. **

**"Oh... well... thank you," Rikka said smiling genuinely. **

**As the two girls prepared the feast Chiahru leaned in and whispered: "So what do you think of her?" **

**Meiling studied the honey haired girl, and smirked. "She's too good to be a banshee." **

**"But we can change that," Chiharu said smirking. **

**"Yes... yes we can." **

_Dance With Me_

**"Syaoran!" Eriol yelled running to catch up to the stomping young man that was at least 100 meters away "Will you please just wait a god damn minute!" **

**Syaoran growled, but waited none the less for the Englishman to catch up. Once Eriol was beside him the two started to walk slowly upon the grounds of the school. Since fall was starting to brew the leaves were starting to turn their custom shade of gold and brown. As the wind tostled; a few stray leaves fell the ground adding to the already piles starting to pile up. **

**Eriol also noticed it was starting to get a lot cooler. He pulled his blue windbreaker closer to himself, and started to settle himself in sync with Syaoran's long stride. **

**"So what did you want?" came Syaoran's distant voice. Eriol looked up from his thoughts at his best friend. He and Syaoran had been friends since fifth grade when Eriol moved here from England. Everyone, at the time, had made fun of him because of his accent. Even Syaoran himself had took to himself to ridicule Eriol everyday because he 'talked funny'. Then one day the kids took it too far, and Syaoran saw this and stopped the fight. Eriol remembered that day very clearly. **

**He had been walking home from school when he was ambushed by three boys in his class. They all taunted him, and started to push little Eriol around. Eriol was too scared to do anything so just let the boys push him. Finally one thought it would be funny to rip off his glasses and step on them. His vision obscured Eriol had no choice, but to take the beatings that followed. Before he knew it he was on the ground getting kicked in the stomach repeatedly. **

**Then suddenly a voice echoed over the others. "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE."**

**Eriol remembered looking up wearily and seeing another boy in his class. The boy threatened all the others to leave him alone again, but again they refused. Finally the little boy had no choice and beat the crap out of all of them. **

**Suddenly, it was all over and a little hand was in front of Eriol's face. Eriol looked up only to see a face of worry. "Are you ok?" his savior asked. **

**"Yeah," Eriol choked out grabbing his hand and standing up and brushing the dust off of this pants. **

**"I'm sorry I made fun of you," the boy said suddenly "I'm Syaoran." **

**"Eriol." **

**"Yeah you are the kid with the weird glasses. And just because I saved you doesn't make us friends."**

**The little Syaoran started to walk off with little Eriol in tow asking about a million questions. Through the next couple of weeks Syaoran and Eriol became best friends. **

**A small smile cracked on Eriol's face making Syaoran look at him oddly. "Now what in the world is going through your head to make you do: 'I have an evil plan that only I know about. And I'm so smart because I'm English' look?" **

**"Nothing just remembering our past." **

**"Psht. OH please we were so stupid back then. Do we have to remember that?" Syaoran asked crunching up dried leaves as they walked. "Now what did you want? Because if it's nothing I would like to walk alone if you don't mind." **

**"I saw the way you looked at her," Eriol said deciding to get right to the point. **

**"Who?" **

**"Sakura!" **

**"WHAT! You have got to be kidding me! That little pipsqueak. Why on earth would I be interested in her!"  
"I never said you were interested," Eriol said smirking. **

**"AHHHH You are so frustrating sometimes," Syaoran growled marching up the hill towards the football stadium cussing to himself all the way. **

**"Seriously Syaoran I wouldn't get involved with her." **

**"And why not?" Syaoran asked stopping and turning around to face him. "Why the hell shouldn't I! We are not America but we can be a free country too dammit!" **

**"BECAUSE!" Eriol raged coming face to face with them "Syaoran think about it. She's not from our kind. She's innocent. She does not deserve the kind of life we all live. I feel bad enough as it is dragging the girls into it..." **

**Syaoran's jaw clinched tight. "That was Meiling's idea not mine." **

**"Whatever! My point is please don't get involved with her and bring her into this!" **

**"FINE! But it wont' be hard to anyway because news flash four eyes... I DO NOT LIKE HER!" **

**With that Syaoran turned and ran down the hill towards the stadium to run out his frustrations.  
Eriol sighed and sat upon the ground. He took off his glasses and gently started to polish them with his shirt. "Your mouth might be saying that, but your eyes are lying to me," Eriol whispered softly. **

_Dance With Me_

**Now with full stomachs the four girls sat around the small television in contentment. A really weird show was on. Something about a young girl having to capture cards. **

**"This show is gay," Meiling announced. **

**"Yeah and look at that one girl. She is always abusing that poor guy," Chiharu said growing serious. **

**"Sounds like someone else I know," Meiling said earning a glare from Chiharu and a knock from a pillow. **

**"And that is kind of gross," Rika said suddenly speaking for the first time "Why would someone want to be with a teacher? I mean... they are so old." **

**"Well there was that one teacher-" Chiharu started to say, but she was silenced from Rikka's pillow hitting her square in the face. **

**"And what is up with that freaky girl!" Naoko suddenly butted in "Always telling ghost stories. Psht. You would think she would find a better past time then thinking up stupid stories, and being on the computer all day," Naoko said then going back to what she was doing on her labtop. **

**"I don't know... I think it's kind of a cute show," Sakura said softly. Making all the girls look at her oddly. Suddenly Sakura wished she never said it. "I mean except for the main girl. Why would she be running around in those stupid outfits!" this made all the other girls nod their heads, and go back to what they were doing. Even though I do think they are cute...**

**"Well gals lets get ready to go clubbin'!" Meiling exclaimed excitedly jumping off the bed.**

**"About fucking time!" Chiharu said already heading to the door with Rikka and Naoko in tow "We'll come back when we are dressed. And Meiling... go easy on her," Chiharu said winking.  
Sakura looked confused, but apparently Meiling knew what she was talking about because she winked back. When the door had shut Meiling turned to Sakura and smiled down at her. "How would you like to come to the club with us?" **

**"R-Really! I mean... you would let me?" Sakura asked surprised standing up from the ground. **

**"Of course I mean no girl has EVER talked to Xiao Lang like that," Meiling said smiling at the memory "So therefore... that makes you ok in my book." **

**"Oh thank you I guess I'll go get ready then," Sakura said starting to walk to her closet. **

**"Actually... there is a catch to this..." **

**"What?" Sakura asked fearfully seeing the evil look cross Meiling's ruby red eyes. **

**"It's a little word I like to call a make-over," Meiling said grinning evilly.  
Sakura's green eyes grew huge. "B-B-B-B-But I'm not so sure-"**

**"TRUUUUUUUUST me," Meiling said guiding Sakura to the bathroom, and sitting her upon toilet **

**"Your going to look fabulous..." **

**Sakura gulped, and awaited what was to come. **

_Dance With Me_

**An hour later Sakura was beside herself with nervousness, and nausea for that matter as Meiling raced down the highway in her Bentley. Sakura's hand gripped the seat cushion as they sped going at least 30 over of the speed limit.  
"Is this very safe!" Sakura yelled over the loud base of the music blaring all around them. **

**"What!" Meiling shouted back at her. **

**"I said! Is this very SAFE!" **

**"WHAT!"**

**"NEVERMIND!" Sakura yelled back getting irritated and looking out the window. The lights of the city whirled by them as they weaved throughout the different cars. Sakura's head was starting to spin. She took tentive hand to her head and started to massage her temples. **

**It was then that in doing this one of her locks fell from behind the hairpin that was keeping her hair pulled back from her face. She looked down sadly at her new hair, and almost frowned remembering the memory. **

**"There all done!" Meiling exclaimed happily bouncing back from her 'creation' and nodding liking what she saw. Sakura had to borrow a few of Meiling's clothes, but that was no big they were going shopping tomorrow. **

**"Does it look good?" Sakura asked fearfully with her eyes still closed. **

**"You've really outdone yourself this time Mei," Chiharu commented stepping back from doing Sakura's makeup. **

**"A much better improvement I'd say," Rika said putting away all the hair clips, and other essential hair things she had used when doing Sakura's hair. **

**"The clothes suit you a lot better to," Naoko said surveying Sakura's attire. She might not have looked it, but she was the best fashion coordinator out of all the girls. So she had raided Meiling's closet and found the best outfit. **

**"And who made your wardrobe that you bought with you? Because some of these pieces I've never seen before. They are not really my style but the cut is beautiful," Naoko awed pulling out a beautiful blue lacy dress. **

**"My friend Tomoyo made them," Sakura said with a sad smile playing upon her lips. She was starting to Miss Tomoyo terribly, but Sakura new that at around this time Tomoyo was bound for England to continue her dreams as a fashion designer. **

**"Alright," Meiling said guiding Sakura away from her perch which had been the toilet seat, and up to the mirror in the bathroom. "Open your eyes!" she exclaimed excitedly running to the other girls who were all giggling happily. The other three had shown up shortly after Meiling got started ready to make Sakura look beautiful. **

**Sakura fearfully opened up her green eyes slowly. The first thing she initially saw was her attire. It was definitely a change from what she was used to. She was wearing a very VERY low cut red **

**dress that frilled out to make a sort of salsa dancer type look. Sakura self-consciously tried to pull the plunging neckline in closer fearing that her breast were going to fall out. **

**It was then that she finally raised her eyes to her face. She gasped in surprise. What has she done!. When Meiling had said she wanted to color Sakura's hair to make it look better Sakura never thought she would do this. Sakura's honey locks now hand high lights of soft blonde giving off a more youthful, and beautiful look to her face. But what really caught Sakura off guard was the dark coloring underneath her light hair. Sakura had never had dark hair before so this was a whole new look she was not used to. **

**"So what do you think?" Meiling asked fearfully not liking the look on Sakura's face. **

**"It's different," Sakura barely got out. **

**All the girls smiled, and ran up and hugged her. "Your getting there Sakura," Chiharu said grinning from ear to ear. **

**"Getting where?" **

**"You'll see," Rikka said laughing. **

**They all knew it was not going to be the kind of lifestyle for Sakura, but all the girls wanted Sakura to join them. **

**"WELL LETS GO!" **

**And that was how Sakura had gotten here. Racing 95 on a 65 speedway off to some unknown club with three girls Sakura had only met hours before. Sakura was starting to get very nervous, and didn't like it one bit. **

**Finally after what seemed like hours (which had only been 10 minutes) Sakura stepped out of the Bentley into very bright lights of the club before them. "La Cantina?" Sakura asked curiously. **

**"Yeah! It's the hottest Latina club in Tokyo," Meiling said taking Sakura's arm, and walking her past the huge line of people waiting to get in. A lot of people shouted their complaints, but Meiling just ignored them as she came up to a big burly bouncer guarding the door like those giant gorillas Sakura had seen on animal planet. "Wolves," she said simply narrowing her ruby eyes at him. **

**The guard nodded, and stepped aside letting Meiling, Sakura, and the girls follow in suit.  
Meiling instantly started to dance as the music beated around them. Sakura had to hold herself back from clamping her hands over her ears. **

**Chiharu laughed as she came up beside them. "C'mon! Let's go order drinks!" **

**The girls nodded and followed Chiharu up to the bar. A very cute bartender swallowed hard when he saw Chiharu approach almost seductively. "Hi there," she said putting on a sexy smile "Think you can hook us up with some drinks?" **

**"Maybe," he bit out smiling from ear to ear "Depends though. Can I see your I.Ds?" **

**"Now you wouldn't want to do that..." Chiharu said looking him seductively in the eyes. Again he swallowed harder trying to stop his eyes from looking at her chest; that was getting exposed as she leaned forward onto the bar. "Now would you?" she asked reaching for one of his hands that was laying on the bar and starting to pull it slowly to her bust line. **

**By this time it was evident that he was sweating hard. When his hand finally made contact with her bust; he couldn't take it anymore and pulled back swallowing hard. "O-O-O-Ok w-w-w-what would you l-l-l-l-l-like?" **

**"That's better," Chiharu said grinning. Going back to her normal self. "I would like a Bloody Mary." **

**"I want a slippery nipple," Meiling said. **

**"Margarita," Naoko said. **

**"Martini," Rikka said. **

**"How about you Sakura?" Chiharu asked cocking her head to the side. **

**Sakura just stood there shocked and appalled. She could not believe her eyes when Chiharu did such a thing. But she was instantly knocked back to her senses at Chiharu's question. **

**"I don't drink..." **

**"HAHAHAHHA good one Saku," Chiharu said using their new found nick name for her "Now what do you want?" **

**"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Sakura swallowed starting to get nervous all over again. "W-w-w-what do you have?" **

**"Don't worry I'll make a special one for you," the bartender said winking at her. **

**Sakura smiled thankfully at him; as Sakura got dragged away with the other girls onto the dance floor. The girls instantly fell into sync with each other flowing loosely to the Latin music the blared around them. Sakura watched in fascination as Meiling rolled her hips in a fast circle. **

**"Why aren't you dancing!" Meiling yelled over the music. **

**"I'm not sure I know how!" Sakura yelled back. **

**"WHAT!" Meiling asked again over the music. **

**"NEVERMIND! I'm going to go sit down for a little bit!" **

**"OH OK!" Meiling said nodding her head and going back to dancing. **

**Sakura weaved through the traffic and found a secluded table and sat down. She could tell it was going to be a long night. If only she knew... **

_Dance With Me_

**"This is what the airplane looked like," Rikki explained slapping down a picture of a huge jet. **

**"That's a jet dumbass," Takashi butted in. **

**"Oh shut up," Rikki said punching Takashi in the arm. **

**"And you say this is the one Fang got off on?" Syaoran asked seriously staring down at the jet. It certainly didn't look familiar. Syaoran's family owned a few airports in Japan, and this jet did not look like any he had ever seen. **

**"Yeah it was this one alright," Rikki said nodding. "It took them awhile to refuel it so I'm thinking he came from a pretty good distance." **

**Syaoran nodded. He ran a couple of fingers through his unruly hair and sighed. He took a long needed swig from his beer, and sighed in content. He looked lazily down at the club beneath him. They had decided to meet up at the La Cantina, Rikki's favorite club, to go over some different plans. **

**"Did he have a tan?" came Takashi's curious voice. **

**"What does that matter for dumbass!" Rikki said again punching Takashi in the arm. "Why should I have looked at such a thing? OH! To make sure his beautiful skin wont' get wrinkles?" he asked sarcastically. **

**"NO!" Takashi said giving him a glare. Massaging his now sore arm. "What I meant was us Japanese people are pretty pale... well most of us. So if he got a tan it would be obvious he came from a pretty hot climent." **

**"Oh..." Rikki said actually agreeing with him. **

**Takashi rolled his eyes, and took a swig from his drink. **

**"Actually that is a good deduction," came Nicks voice. His green eyes looked at them from over his lab top. "I've been hacking into the airports control system to find out where that plane came from. And it does look like it might have come from south east somewhere." **

**"Well continue to track that then," Syaoran said gazing down at the dance floor. It was then that he noticed some people he did not want to see. A big group of guys just came through the club's doors. All of them had a half moon tattooed to their right arm. "We've got trouble," Syaoran said catching the others attention. **

**All of them peered over the balcony at the group that had just entered. "What are the Coyotes doing here?" Takashi asked looking them over "This is not their territory." **

**"They must be looking for trouble," Rikki said. **

**"Well then let's not catch there attention," came a new voice making them all turn around. Eriol smiled down upon them and took a seat next to Syaoran. "We do not want to call attention to ourselves." **

**"Four eyes as a point," Syaoran said shooting a grin and Eriol. Eriol gave a mock glare, and took a sip from his drink. "Let's just continue like we don't even know they are here. Do you guys have your tattoos covered?" **

**They all nodded. "Good," Syaoran said, but it was then that he noticed a person he did not want to see. "MEILING! What is she doing here?"**

**"Dancing?" came Takashi's annoying voice. **

**Syaoran growled and stood up. "I need to go tell her that the coyotes are here. Just so she'll be on her guard." **

**"And Syaoran I have something to tell you-" Eriol started to say, but he was cut off when Syaoran just walked right past him towards the stairs. **

**"Don't worry you can tell him later," Rikki said laying a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder. It was then that he noticed Rikka was here. "But if you'll excuse me I'm going to go dance with a beautiful lady." **

**Nick and Takashi agreed both standing, and heading towards the stairs as well. Eriol sighed and sat back in his chair. He raised a hand to his coat pocket and gingerally pulled out an airplane ticket. A sad smile came over his face, but it was instantly gone as he heard his phone ring from inside his jacket pocket.**

**"Eriol here." **

_Dance With Me_

**Syaoran came up from behind his cousin, and laid gentle hands on her shoulders. Meiling continued to dance like she didn't know him from atom. Syaoran started to dance with her to the music pretending like they had just met. Suddenly he got close to her ear and whispered. **

**"Coyotes are here be on your guard." **

**Meiling nodded, and laughed out fakily like he had just said a very lame pick-up line in her ear. It was then, however, that Syaoran noticed someone else was here. Someone he really didn't want to see. His amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "What is she doing here?" he hissed in Meiling's ear. **

**Meiling looked up lazily from dancing at Sakura who was sitting in the corner of the club at a table. Two guys were currently talking to her, and giving off flirtatious smiles. Meiling could feel **

**Syaoran's hand's tighten on her shoulders in anger. **

**"Chiharu invited her," Meiling said simply pulling away from his tight hold on her shoulders, and work her way through the crowd to dance with other people. **

**Syaoran growled as he watched the guys eyes travel to Sakura's very revealing bust line. His fist instantly formed into a very tight ball. Suddenly before he even knew what was happening Syaoran was making a beeline to Sakura's table with a look that could kill. **

**"So you just moved here huh?" a guy was asking Sakura. **

**"Yes just today actually," Sakura said smiling politely up at them. **

**"Well if you would like we could show you around," said the second guy smiling down at her. He could tell she was going to be easy just from looking at her. **

**"Oh that is very kind of you. I would love-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, because at that exact moment strong hands were on shoulders clenching tight into her flesh. **

**"She would love not to because she is with me," a voice bit out aggressively. **

**Before Sakura could protest the two boys back away fearfully, and seemed to runway from the couple. Sakura angrily shook off the hands, and stood up angrily and rounded on the guy that dared to touch her. "How dare you-" she was cut off when she saw how close the piercing anger of amber eyes were. "You!" Sakura bit out angrily her green eyes instantly narrowing. **

**Syaoran was at lost for words as he stared down at her. What has my cousin done to her?. It was a definite improvement that was for sure. Syaoran thought letting his amber eyes travel from her nice shapely legs, to her very open bust line, and finally to her beautiful green eyes. It was her eyes that caught him off guard. **

**They held such fire, such intensity. Something Syaoran had not seen in awhile. Most girls would instantly give in to him right away, but not this girl she was different. Not able to stop himself he slowly raised a hand to take one of her long curls and twirl in his hand. He liked the new color. It looked good on her. **

**Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. What is he doing? she thought fearfully. They had slowly started to back up to the wall that was right behind her. That weird feeling was starting to come over her again as she stared deep into his amber eyes. It was then that Sakura noticed his face was getting closer to hers. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. **

**Syaoran couldn't stop himself as he slowly started to inch forward. It seemed that at this moment he would love nothing more then to just feel her lips upon his. But it was also at this moment that his head hit hard cement. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN!" he said rubbing his head. **

**Sakura had ducked just in time to barely miss the kiss. "Serves you right!" she bit back straightening up her dress. **

**"What the hell is wrong with you!" Syaoran asked wheeling to where she was standing, and glaring daggers at her. **

**"Me! What is wrong with you!" Sakura lashed. **

**"You know what... FINE! If you get raped it's your own damn fault!" with that Syaoran stalked off from her growling, and cussing with every step he took. **

**Sakura's green eyes narrowed angrily as she stomped off to where the girls were sitting. They were all taking a break from dancing, and were gingerly taking sips from their drinks. **

**"Oh hey Saku!" Rikka said smiling seeing her approach, but her eyes instantly became worried when she saw the look on Sakura's face "Sakura are you ok?" **

**"FINE JUST BRILLIANT," Sakura bit out angrily "Where is my drink?" **

**"Uhh... here," Naoko said handing it over to her.**

**Sakura grabbed it from Naoko's hands and stared at the drink for a long time; before tipping her head back, and starting to drown the bottle with one huge gulp. **

**All the girls stared in wonder as Sakura continued to chug down the contents in very fast swallows. Finally the bottle left her lips. Sakura wiped her mouth with her free arm before putting on a very goofy smile. It seemed that all her daily frustrations and flew away with one big gulp. **

**Her leaving Tomeda, her entering a new school, finding out the kind of dancing she was doing, being roommates with Meiling and trying to fit in, finally Syaoran. They all just seemed to float way. **

**"Woooooooooooooooow heheh I can't believe I've never tried dis before," Sakura said smiling and laughing her head off. **

**The girls stared in shock as Sakura slowly started to dance to the music. "You mean to tell me you've never drank before!" Chiharu asked incredulously. **

**"Nopers neva eva hhehehehe," Sakura said laughing "Funnay huh?" **

**"Maybe you should sit down for awhile Saku..." Meiling ventured trying to steer her back to her seat, but Sakura pulled away from Meiling putting on a mock glare. **

**"OHHHHH ur no fuuuuuun Mei Mei c'mooooon let's go DANCE!" with that Sakura grabbed Meiling's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. **

**Meiling shot a confused look at the girls; as Sakura pulled Meiling onto the dance floor and started to dance. Meiling watched in wonder as Sakura started to dance. Meiling could she why Sakura had gotten the scholarship now. It seemed that the music just flowed within her as she danced. Everybody stopped to watch as Sakura danced to beat puling Meiling along with her. **

**Suddenly the music started to get faster, and so Sakura started to dance faster. Many people started to clap their hands along to the beat watching her dance. "HAHAH ok Saku let's go and sit back down now!" **

**Sakura didn't seem to hear her and continued to dance. **

**"SAKURA C'MON LETS GO!" Meiling said trying to drag her off the floor. Sakura pulled back away from her and continued to dance. "Sakura..." Meiling said fearfully not likeing the vibe she was getting. Meiling's ruby eyes casted around the crowd till they finally landed on the coyotes. **

**They were all looking at Sakura in an odd way; which Meiling did not like one bit. "C'mon Sakura let's go please?"  
"NU!" with that said Sakura pulled away from Meiling for good, and started to dance again. This time with lots of different guys that came to join her. Meiling ran fearfully from the dance floor over to where Syaoran and the guys were sitting. **

**"SYAORAN! SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED!" **

**"What!" Syaoran asked fearfully standing up, and looking around the club. **

**"I can't get Sakura to stop dancing! Something is wrong with her! And the Coyotes keep looking at her oddly," Meiling said running to catch up with him, because Syaoran was already making his way to the dance floor. **

**"How many beers has she had?" Syaoran asked clearly able to tell that Sakura was drunk.**

**"Only one!"**

**"ONE!" Syaoran asked incredulous seeing Sakura dance "Shit," Syaoran cursed making his way through the crowd toward Sakura. Finally he reached her and took her hand to lead her off the dance floor. "C'mon Kinomoto time to go," Syaoran said through clenched teeth. **

**"NUUUUU I'm having fun!" she said laughing "Lookie! Everyone luuuuuuvs me."**

**"Kinomoto come on! We don't' have time for this," he said pulling her hand. **

**"Nuuuuu dis ish allllllll ur fault any ole' way that I be like dis," Sakura said angrily pulling back her hand, tears wheeling up in her eyes. **

**"What my fault! What do you mean-" Syaoran was cut off when gun fire pierced through the air. People screamed and started to stampede through the door. "KINOMOTO!" Syaoran yelled over the crowd as he got knocked backwards by the huge crowd of people trying to get out of the club fast. "SHIT!" he cursed taking out his gun and going to hide behind a pillar. **

**Another couple of rounds of gunshot sliced through the air hitting stray people as they tried to runway. A woman screamed as one hit her directly in the back making her fall to the ground in a bloody heap. Syaoran looked around the club, and saw his gang hiding from behind an over turned table firing off rounds of bullets. **

**Eriol was behind the pillar next to him re-loading his gun. "I've called for backup!" he yelled over the gunfire. Syaoran nodded and stuck his head out from behind the pillar unloading another bullet into a guys chest. His amber eyes casted around looking for Meiling and her group. They were safely behind the bar shooting, and then ducking down to reload. The bottles over head brook when a bullet hit them sending liquor all around them. **

**It was then that Syaoran saw something that made his heart stop. Sakura was crawling towards a stray table with a goofy smile playing upon her lips. Once she reached the table she shakily stood up, and started to crawl upon it. Suddenly she stood up, and raised her hands up high. "It's like cowboys and Indians!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. **

**His amber eyes glanced over just in time to see two coyotes pointing at her. They both grinned evilly as they made their way towards her. But instead of pulling out a normal gun; they were pulling out a tranquilizer?**

**Syaoran watched in slow motion as the gun raised towards her. "SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted running out from his hiding place, dodging all the bullets, as he ran towards where she was standing on the table. **

**Sakura turned and gave him a big goofy smile. "Lookie Syaoran! You guys are all acting like John Wayne-" she was cut off when the tranquilizer hit her dead center in the back. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before her eyes rolled back in her head, as she started to topple off the table. Syaoran lunged forward just in time to catch her before she hit the hard surface of the floor. **

**The Coyotes cursed. "We'll get her next time! Let's move out," the two disappeared as they ran from the club. **

**Syaoran held her small form close to him as he slowly stood up. Everyone else had come from their hiding place, and were crowding around him. **

**"Is she ok!" Rikka asked fearfully thinking it was a bullet that her. **

**"Not she is just tranquilized..." Syaoran said staring down at the small form in his arms. **

**"Tranquilized! Why would they do that?" Eriol was cut off from his question when the sounding of police sirens echoed off the walls. **

**"C'mon let's get out of here!" Syaoran said standing up with Sakura in his arms. "Each of you take a separate direction, and do not stop till you get to our hide out!"  
They all nodded running in opposite directions. Meiling came forward looking Sakura in concern. **

**"Don't worry I'll take her with me," Syaoran said before Meiling could protest racing out of the club. **

**The sirens blared overhead as the police cars raced to La Cantina. Syaoran cursed as the red and blue lights came to a stop in front of the club. He quickly opened the doors to his Jag, and put **

**Sakura safely in the front seat. He closed the doors just in time to hear someone shout: "Don't' move!" **

**Syaoran raised his hands in the air. **

**"Turn around!"**

**Syaoran kept his head down, casting his face in shadow as he turned to the cop. He could tell from the voice it was the new detective Zhang. Syaoran almost smirked. **

**"Now just do what I say, and nobodies going to get hurt!" he started to say, but was cut off when a bullet barely sliced his arm making him curse, grab a hold of it. Dropping his gun in the process. **

**He didn't' even see the guy even lift his gun! He looked back up in time to see the person in question slide over the hood of his car to the drivers side and get in. Zhang stood up and raises his gun at the car. **

**The engine started to reve as he raced forward. Zhang held his gun strong as he waited for the perfect time to shoot, and just when he was about to pull the trigger he was blinded as the high beams came to life. Zhang cursed as he shielded his eyes therefore making Syaoran drive right past him, and down the street. **

**Zhang growled reaching for his walkie-talkie "I NEED BACKUP!" he growled. **

**The other police man jumped back into their cars. The sirens blaring to life as they in vain tried to catch up to the speeding jaguar. The race lasted 30 minutes till finally they had lost site of it. It seemed the black jaguar had disappeared into the night. **

**And in the passenger seat Sakura slept without a care in the world.**

_Dance With Me_

**To Be Continued...**

AN: Hey! Wow! I was really surprised by my turn out for reviewers! I was so excited! I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed last time I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! . So what do you guys think so far? Feel free to comment or give me some advice. But if you are going to flame me please do it nicely ;p.  
I'm still looking for an artist who would like to draw out some scenes for me. So I can have a visual image! If you are interested please e-mail me at: 

**Key Points:**

Only 5 Girls On Dance Team: It will be explained later why only four girls are currently on the team. Because as we all know usually highschool dance teams consists of atleast 10 girls (well atleast in my school, but then again I come from a small town).

Bandsee: HEHEHEHHE let's just say... u'll find out next chapter... BWAHAHHAHAH . .

**Staff:**  
Author: Malanie de la Nuit  
Chief Editor: Rachel

Lost an editor LOL. He's moving so he can't have a computer for a couple of days ;;. Ah well! What you gonna do huh? So if the editing is very poor i'm really sorry. I have to type this thing on WordPad and it doesn't have an ABC Spell check thingy sooooooooooooooooo kinda screwed in that department. Rachel does a good job though. So it shouldnt' have to many errors.  
MEMBA TO REVIEW! Grazie!

v


	3. Mean Girls

_Sonami placed a gentle kiss on her daughters head as she laid her down to bed. Tomoyo looked up at her sleeply before falling into dream land. A small smile escaped over the young girls face. _

_Sonami slowly backed out of the room, and sat down upon the sofa in the living room. The same news broadcast was all over the television. It had been playing for nine hours straight. The same scenes met Sonami's eyes. The huge jet taking off, the jet erupting in flames, firemen trying to put out the blaze. And finally the most depressing of all; bodies being pulled out of the plane, and being placed gentley in body bags. _

_Tears started to form in the young woman's eyes. Scenes flashed through her mind like a broken projector of her past. The scenes were her with another little girl with bright green eyes. Scenes of her and the little girl playing barbies, catching frogs, dressing up for festivals in beautiful kimono's, and finally the girls wedding day. _

_Sonami had remembered that day clearly. She remembered how beautiful Nadeshicko looked in her beautiful wedding dress. How her green eyes shone with such happiness that would make anyone smile. That had been one of the sadest days of Sonami's life; except for one other incident. Seeing her bestfriend walk down the isle towards her new husband. _

_Sonami knew she had loved her. She wasn't going to deny her love for the girl, but she knew Nadeshicko only returned it in a sisterly love. After Nadeshicko had gotten married; Sonami was guilt ridden and depressed. It was then that she had fell in love with Tomoyo's father Manxing Daidouji _

_Her heart clinched in her chest when she thought of Tomoyo's father. How he had chose his work over his family, and had left her when Tomoyo was only three years old. _

_Tears were freely falling now as a news reporter came onto the television screen. _

_"Witnesses at scene suggest that nothing seemed to be wrong with plane. Or to suggest this might be a homicide. Officials refuse to comment. The only thing we know for sure is the victims of this crash's names. I'm sorry to say but it was Fugitaka and Nadeshicko Kinomoto. As we all know Fugitaka was a world reknown architect who uncovered one of the major discoveries to date. He unearthed the tome of an ancient civilization that no one has ever heard of before. Acheologist are calling the people the Panaonu. Fugitaka sadly never got to finish his study," the reporter sighed as if giving Fugitaka a moment of silence then continued "And as we all know Nadeshicko was a world famous super model. Who modeled for household names like Versace, Armani, and Chanel," a couple of pictures of Nadeshicko her model prime of 23 flashed over the screen "I'm sad to say both victims left behind a young daughter whos name is not being released at this time. Reporting for channel JA45 I'm Jing Sun." _

_The screen went blank as Sonami shut it off. Her hand was shaking slightly as she held upon the remote that was still being aimed at the television. _

_Suddenly there was a loud knocking upon the door. Sonami slightly frowned and wiped her eyes. 'Who on earth would be visiting at these hours!' _

_"Yes?" Sonami asked slightly opening up the door. _

_"Are you Sonami Daidouji?" a man asked. _

_"Y-yes..." _

_"Well I have a bit of a delivery for you," the man said stepping aside, and pulling foreward a scared looking little girl. She was dressed in a yellow rain coat that stood out from the darkness of the night. Her little hood was pulled up over her face so Sonami couldn't get a good look at her. Suddenly the hood fell, and instantly Sonami knew who she was. _

_"Sakura?" she breathed out looking at almost hauntingly identical eyes to Nadeshicko's. _

**Dance With Me**

**By: Malanie de la Nuit**

**Chapter 3: Mean Girls**

**Rating: M for Mature Audiences Only**

**Her head pounded. Her mouth tasted like throw up, and it felt like she had lost her stomach somewhere along the way. Sakura wearily opened up her eyes, and instantly closed them again from the bright lights. Slowly she sat up; having to hold onto her head because she feared it would fall off any second. **

**She slowly opened up her eyes and squinted around at her surroundings. She was in a room she knew that for sure. She was laying on a comfortable bed, and feeling the cool autumn wind hit her from an open window. The dancer looked around her surroundings, and saw that everything was nice and kept so she knew she wasn't in any real danger. **

**Everything in the entire room was green, including, the bed coverings and the walls. It was about this time she could hear a shower going through a closed door across the room. **

_How did I get here?_** she questioned looking around the room. The last thing she remembered was Syaoran, and her fighting. She rubbed her temples trying to recall everything, and it was about this time she remembered the drink. Her green eyes shot open, and instantly widened to the size of saucers. **_OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED!_** she screamed in her mind. **

**She instantly felt around her body, and was releaved to feel she still had her clothes on. She saw a mirror across the room, and hobbeled towards it kind of dizzly. She looked at herself in the mirror, and felt disgusted. Her hair was a complete mess, her make up was splotchy, her clothes were wrinkeled, and worst of all her eyes were bloodshot. **

**"God your not a morning person are you?" came a deep voice from behind her. **

**Sakura eyes widened as she saw Syaoran's reflexion through the mirror. He was wearing only a towl wrapped around his waste exposing his nicely chiseled abs. Sakura could instantly feel a blush over whelming her face. **

**Syaoran smirked when he saw the blush creeping onto her face. "Like what you see?" **

**"N-N-No," Sakura got out turning from the mirror to face him head on. This was an instant mistake. Because it seemed he had got closer as she was turning around. Now it seemed as if he was only a breath away. His body heat radiated off of him, and the water from the shower was still dripping over his nicely toned body. His amber hair was still slightly damp and in a mess. The blush grew even brighter upon her face. Suddenly the ground seemed very interesting as she looked down upon it. **

**Syaoran looked at the girl before him. She had scared the living hell out of him last night. His heart clinched at the though the coyotes almost had her. He didn't know what he was feeling for the girl, but he knew something about her drew him to her. **

**Now as she stood before him looking like a complete mess; he still couldn't help but to think she was beautiful. Not even realizing what he was doing he reached a hand out to her face. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt his hand rest upon her cheek. Her green eyes looked up slowly and met his gentle strong amber eyes. Syaoran felt as if he was loseing himself in her green eyes; drowing in their green depths. Not even realizing what was happening again he started to lean foreward wanting to capture her soft pink lips in his own. Sakura leaned foreward as well slowly cocking her head to the side just wanting to feel the warmth of his lips against her own. **

**Suddenly her mind started to reel. Having stray flashbacks of last night. It was then that she remembered being shot at in the club! And Syaoran and boys were shooting to. Suddenly Sakura pulled back making Syaoran faulter. **

**"Not again!" he screamed. His body couldn't take this anymore "What now woman!" **

**"Why were we being shot at in the club!" she demanded. **

**Syaoran eyes widened, but he instantly regained his compsure. "You remember that?" **

**"Of course I remember that!" Sakura screamed. **

**It was about this time the door flew open revealing Meiling and girls running into the room. "Sakura are you ok!" Meiling shouted. **

**"Of course I'm fine," Sakura bit out. Not sounding like herself at all. "I just want to know why we were being shot at in the club!" **

**Everyone went deathly silent, even Eriol and the boys as they entered the room. Sakura stood defiant in the middle of the room her chin raised. **

**Finally Syaoran came foreward looking grave. "We are in a gang. We are the Wolves," Sakura's eyes widened as he said this "You are in our secret hideout. The men that was shooting at us last night is our arch enemies the Coyotes." **

**Sakura took a couple of steps back not fully comprehending what he was saying. "And I'm the leader..." he finished almost sadly. **

**Sakura shook her head not wanting to believe any of this. "Are you guys apart of this to!" she shouted at Meiling and the girls. **

**"Yes we are the bandshees. We are the top girls in the Wovles..." Meiling whispered. **

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Sakura shouted at them. **

**"Because we didnt' want you to get hurt," Eriol said coming foreward trying to calm everyone down. **

**"We thought it would be better if you didn't know. We didnt' know we would get attacked at the club!" Rika tried. **

**Sakura continued to shake her head trying to hold back the tears. **

**"GOD DAMNIT!" Chiharu suddenly screamed. Everyone looked at her alarmed including Sakura. "WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A GOD DAMN DRAMA QUEEN!" **

**Sakura stepped towards her and slapped her across the face making the sound echo off the silent walls. Chiharu kept her face to the side where Sakura had hit her. Silent tears staining her cheeks. **

**"I trusted you guys," Sakura bit out before walking out of the room, and finding her own way out of the house. **

**She was halfway down the massive drive way when she heard running footsteps behind her. Sakura glanced over her shoulder only to see Syaoran running after her pulling a green t-shirt over his head as he did. "KINOMOTO WAIT!" **

**"NO I DON'T HAVE TO!" Sakura screamed back continueing to walk down the drive way. **

**"You don't even know where you are!" Syaoran yelled at her. **

**Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. Instantly she knew he was right. Slowly she turned back around to face him. Tears were still falling from her face. **

**"Atleast let me drive you back to the campus," Syaoran ventured. **

**Sakura nodded slowly. Syaoran let out a breath of relief as he grabbed her upper arm to lead her to his car parked infront of the garage. Sakura pulled her arm back as they neared the car. It was a 2005 Ferrari F430, 8 cylinder, jet black, with spinner wheel caps. It gleamed as the sun hit it's smooth exteiror. **

**Like a gentleman Syaoran opened up her side of the door for her as Sakura took a seat in the muscle car. When Syaoran finally started the engine Sakura looked over at him kind of scared. "Please go slow..." **

**It almost killed Syaoran to hear his car couldn't go fast, but he nodded the none the less and reved the engine. **

**(AN: I'll explain later while she is acting like this. Please keep reading!)**

_Dance With Me_

**The world seemed to be flowing by in a fast blur of lights, and the distant honking of car horns. After a 15 minute debate on whether to take the back roads or the highway; Syaoran won because he said the backroads were dangerous Coyote territory. **

**Which explained why now at this moment Sakura was breatheing rather hard, and clutching onto her seat for dear life. She noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Syaoran was trying his best to surpass a grin. He also seemed to be holding back rounds of laughter. Sakura narrowed her green eyes at him; making him chuckle even more. **

**He continued to glance over at her, every now and then, only to find her hands still clutching the seat she was sitting on. Her knuckles were stark white from gripping so hard; and her green eyes were wide. **

**"Would you just relax?" Syaoran finally asked not able to help himself. **

**"RELAX! REEEEEEEEELAX! You try relaxing when your stuck in a car with a gang leader going to down the highway 80 freakin miles per hour; and not ultimately knowing where in the hell your going!" Sakura screamed at him. **

**"Actaully we are going under the speed limit," Syaoran muttered looking at his speedomitor that said 45. They were going the slowest speed possibly allowed on the highway. **

**Syaoran had to turn his head away as cars passed them laughing at the hot shot Ferrari going so slow. This didn't seem to phase Sakura, however, because she continued to grip the seat wide eyed. **

**He wasn't about to admit it, but her words had hurt him just now. **_She doesn't trust me because I'm a gang leader. She didnt' even give any of us a chance. Meiling really liked her, the girls really liked her, hell even the boys did... and so did I. _**The last part caught his attention fast. He shook it off and continued to drive. But he still couldn't escape the nagging feeling of guilt for not telling her in the first place. **

**Sakura looked over at him as he sat deep in thought. She had to surpress a blush as she watched him drive. So serious, and intent on what he was thinking. His arms muscles were tense, and his dark amber eyes narrowed in seriousness. His firm brow was covered with his amber hair that was very unruley. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. His tight fitting shirt clearly showing off his firm physique. **

**Sakura tried to shake the thought of the bathroom scene from this morning out of her head, but she could not. **_Did he almost kiss me? Again? _**Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought. **

**Suddenly a slicing of wind, and glass shattering everywhere interupted her thoughts. The entire windsheild exploded sending glass shards everywhere. Sakura screamed as she covered up her face. **

**"SHIT!" Syaoran cussed as he swirved the wheel barely missing a couple of oncoming cars. Once they were safely on the side ramp Syaoran turned to Sakura "Are you ok?" **

"**Y-Yeah," Sakura choked out. "What happened?" **

"**I dont' know-" Syaoran started to say, but he was cut off as a bullet it him in the arm making Sakura scream seeing the blood run down his arm. "Fuck!" Syaoran said clutching onto his arm; turning around in his seat to see who shot him. It was then he saw three black jaguars heading towards them at alarming speed. Men were popping out of windows with guns in their hands sending gunfire towards their car. "We got to go Sakura." **

"**Where!" she asked fearfully. **

"**I don't know but we got to lose them," Syaoran said starting up the engine and reeving it. "Better hold on!" was all he said as he put the Ferrari in reverse, and then drive peeling out onto the highway. **

**Sakura gasped as she was thrown back into her seat at the speed they were going. She fearfully looked over at the speedomitor to see they had gone from 0 to 60 mph in four seconds. They were going up at each passing second. **

**Rounds of bullets continued through the air. Sakura screamed when one hit her side mirror. Syaoran swirved this way and that trying to get around the busy traffic. They were now going at the Farrari's top speed of 196 miles per hour. **

**Another bullet sliced through the air barely missing Syaoran head. Sakura screamed when they were drawing closer to a simi carrying what looked like 1,000 pounds of oil. **

**"Syaoran..." Sakura said fearfully clutching onto the seat.**

**"It's ok Sakura!" He said pushing his car faster towards the speeding simi trying to get out of their way. The Jaguars continued on their tail. Syaoran knew they must have put nitrogen in them to make them go faster. **

**By this time they had caught the cops attention. A heliocoptor proweled overhead. The blinding lights of its search light illumentated the scene. Somewhere in the distance Syaoran could hear the sirens of the police cars. He knew he had to do something fast. **

**"Take the wheel!" Syaoran yelled already undoing his seat belt. **

**"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed fearfully. **

**"JUST DO IT!" Syaoran shouted over the wind. He reached in the back seat and took ahold of a heavy chain that him and the boys had used earlier that day. Syaoran rolled down the window and skillfully climbed out lugging the chain with him. The wind that hit him was so powerful it almost threw him off but he held fast. He ducked his head low as he climbed atop the car; being careful to hold onto the chain. Tears rolled down his eyes from the wind hitting him. Slowly and carefully Syaoran inched over towards the other side of the car. **

**He poked his head down into the passenger side window. "Keep her steady Sakura!"**

**"This is ludicris Syaoran!" Sakura screamed at him trying to keep the wheel steady. **

**"Now get right up to the Simi," Syaoran said bracing himself as Sakura skillfully eased over towards the Simi. Another rounds of bullets sliced through the air this time hitting Syaoran in the leg making him cry out in pain. Sakura swirved the car by accident making Syaoran almost roll off. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" **

**"Driving idiot!" Sakura screamed at him now getting right up on the back of the Simi Syaoran inched foreward, and took ahold of the chain that was holding the big oil cyilinder up, and clamped the heavy chain onto it. **

**"Hit the brakes!" Syaoran said. **

**Sakura hit the breaks making Syaoran fall back onto the rear of the car. The hook on the chain scraped against the paint as he fell. The clamp on the simi swayed dangerously. "I DIDN'T SAY HIT THEM HARD!" **

**Sakura swirved the car making Syaoran almost roll off the back and onto the highway. Sakura turned around and gave him an innocent look before stepping on the accelerator keeping up to the simi. The gang leader cussed as he hooked the clamp onto the rear bumper of the car. When this was accomplished Syaoran climbed back up towards the drivers window sliding in. Sakura moved back to the passenger seat still keeping ahold of the wheel. **

**"Ok Sakura hold on," Syaoran said breaking the car making them do a 360 so the rear of the car was now facing the simi. Sakura screamed as the righted themselves. "HERE GOES NOTHING!" Syaoran said stepping on the accelorator hard. The chain on the Simi pulled dangerously, but finally snapped causing the Simi it's self to go into a jack knife posistion. Thereby causing the huge cylinder of 1,000 pounds of oil to roll onto the highway. The Jaguars breaked so they wouldn't run into it, but it was to late because the oil was already starting to leak out causing them to skid. Syaoran broke away from the Simi; the chain in the back causing sparks as it hit the pavement. **

**"Oh my god! Syaoran the sparks!" Sakura exclaimed, but it was to late because the sparks had already made contact with the oil sending an rocketing explosion throughout the highway. Sakura was thrown to the side onto Syaoran, and Syaoran was thrown onto the side of the road making contact with the highway devider. **

**Syaoran weerily looked over his shoulder to see the huge flames erupting from behind them. It seemed the explosion had threw them quite a ways from the scene of the accident. Syaoran then looked over only to see Sakura leaning on his shoulder. A small trickle of blood was running down the side of her face. **

**"Sakura?" Syaoran asked weerily shaking her. **

**"Hm?" Sakura mumbled looking up only to see she was leaning against Syaoran's shoulder. She quickly pulled running a hand through her hair. It was then that she felt the blood on the side of her face. "Get me home now," she said unemotionally. **

**The gang leader nodded as he carefully pulled his beat up car back onto the road, and towards the school. **

**Once they reached the school Sakura angerly opened up the door, and stalked up towards the doors without saying a word. **

**"I'M SORRY!" Syaoran yelled after her, but he knew it was no use because she was already inside the building. "I'm sorry..." he whispered sinking onto the floor by his car, and holding his head in his hands. **

_Dance With Me_

**"Sakura?" Meiling squeaked opening up the door to her dorm room. **

**The room was deathly silent, and completely casted in darkness. Meiling sighed and entered the room. She slowly turned on the light finally illumentateing the room. She sighed tiredly and went to her side of the room, and took off her shoes. **

**Meiling rolled over, and slowly closed her eyes welcoming the sleep. It had been such a long and tireing day. When Syaoran had got back, and told them what happened; they knew it was going to be near impossible to gain her trust again. **

**"Oh Sakura," she said sighing into the room. It was then that she noticed Sakura's closet door was opened. Always haveing an absurd habit of sleeping with all doors closed Meiling got up to shut it. She was just about ready to close the door when something caught her eye. Meiling opened the door further and what she saw caught her breath. **

**There was a gym bag laying on the floor, and in stuck out a ballet slipper. Meilng bent down and gentley took the little slipper out and held it in the palm of her hand. She scrutionized it for a few seconds before setting it back in the gym bag, and going back to her side of the room. **

**She no sooner had sat down when Sakura entered the room looking rather flustered. She was sweating from head to toe, and was carrying another gym bag over her shoulder. When Sakura saw her she instantly stoped in her tracks. She had the look of what a scared doe might have if a car was about to hit her. **

**"Hello Sakura," Meiling said not really looking at her. She had picked up a magazine and started to flip through it. **

**"Hello Meiling," Sakura said back finally walking to her side of the room and starting to reload. She had no sooner sat down her bag when she heard Meiling say: **

**"Hypocrit."**

**"What did you say?" Sakura asked turning around to face Meiling head on. **

**Meiling continued to leaf through the magazine. "You heard me... hypocrit." **

**"How am I the hypocrit!" Sakura asked now starting to get mad.**

**"You wanna know why your the hyprocrit Sakura?" Meiling said through clenched teeth. Suddenly she threw down the magazine causing Sakura to jump. "Because your a fucking ballerina and you did not tell any of us!" **

**"Well I had good reason not to tell you guys-"**

**"Oh really! Like we didn't have good reason not to tell you!" Meiling shot back now standing and paceing up and down the room. **

**"I didn't think you guys would like me if I told you-" Sakura whispered knowing she was going to lose this argument. **

**"Of course we would Sakura. We knew you were different from us from the beginning. We knew we had to break you, and make you become less stiff. We knew this Sakura! That is why we continued to hang out with you! We do not just dump friends... because in the world we grew up in... friends is all you got," and with that said Meiling stormed out of the room. **

**The next following days were very cold. Meiling got up early to shower and dress, and was usually out of the room before Sakura could even open up her eyes. Sakura continued on the dance team, and tried her best to get along with the girls, but nothing seemed to help. **

**More gang violence between the wolves, and the coyotes was a frequent topic on most channels. It seemed Sakura could not go anywhere without hearing something about the horrific nature of both gangs. All she could see in the back of her head was Syaoran crouched in the parking lot by his car saying sorry. **

**She knew he thought she probably did not witness that, but she did. She had been very tempted to turn around, and run back to him and say: 'Everything will be ok'. But she did not. She had kept her ground, and walked up to her dorm room. **

**And now when the televisions told of their horrific nature. Sakura could not bring herself to think bad of the wolves. She knew they were dangerous, but there was something about how he crouched in the parking lot. He looked so lost, and so lonely just then. Like a stranded wolf cub with no family to call its own. **

**And because of this Sakura could not bring herself to hate the wolves. And espeacially not able to hate the lost cub whos identy was shrouded in an illusion of a strong warriror.**

_Dance With Me_

**"One, and two, and three, and four! No slouching Ms. Anniston!" came Mrs. Lafette's shrilled voice over the classical music. **

**Valerie rolled her eyes, and straighted up her shoulders. Sakura couldn't help but smirk as she continued with her pirouettes. **

**"Very good Ms. Kinomoto," Mrs. Lafette said passing by Sakura giving her a reassuring look. **

**Sakura smiled at her appreciately before going back to her streches. Valerie saw this and scoffed. **

**"Ok girls lets try out leaps!" Mrs. Lafette said clapping her hands; making all the girls form into a perfectly straight line. **

**Sakura got to the first posistion in line, but was soon pushed aside by Valerie and another girl. "This is my spot. I'm number one," was all Valerie said. **

**Sakura did not wish to fight at the moment so she let it go. Instead, she turned and awaited her instruction from Mrs. Lafette. The past couple of weeks had been very hard for her. The rumors that Mrs. Lafette was very strict turned out to be true. **

**It seemed as if she was always in ballet anymore, and barely had enough time for her studies. Also, on top of that, she also had dance team practice; and of course there was the happy little matter of her room mate. **

**"Now I want you to a **_grand jete en tourment_**," a grown was issued from the girls "Now, now girls, it shall not be so bad. Ms. Anniston why don't you start us off hm?" **

**Valerie smiled at Ms. Lafette before going into posistion. Suddenly she jumped up into the air and started to turn. While in the air she changed her legs and landed on her other foot before jumping into another jump. Landing with both of her feet together. **

**There was a round of applause for her. Valerie beamed at them all before going back to her spot. Valerie looked over at Sakura, and lifted her chin in the air. Sakura almost had to move away in disgust from all the haughtyness radiating off of her. **

**"Not bad..." Ms. Lafette said making Valerie's head swell even bigger if possible "But could be better!" she said instantly making her head pop. **

**"Now Ms. Lumier show us how the French do it," Mrs. Lafette said smiling at the girl standing beside Valerie. **

**Juliette Lumier curtsied politely before taking her place, and performing the same jump. She went obediatently back to her spot. Another issue of rounds of applause welcomed her.**

_She's good... _**thought Sakura **_but I'm better!_

**"Tres bon Ms. Lumier," Mrs. Lafette said in French to the youg girl "mais vous le besoin d'améliorer vos sauts," Mrs. Lafette finished in french saying: but you jumps could be better. **

**"Ok Ms. Kinomoto... show us how it's really done," Mrs. Lafette said smiling at her.**

**Sakura smiled at her before getting into posistion. She stood their for a minute just taking it all in. It was as if she could actually feel the music running through her veins. Almost as if she could feel the pull of the violen strings, and with that she jumped into the air. **

**When she had landed everyone stood dumbly just stareing at her. Atfrist, Sakura feared she had did it wrong, but the silence was broke by Mrs. Lafette with her round of applause. **

**"Very good Ms. Kinomoto! And that! Everyone is how you do a **_grand jete en tourment_**!" she said beaming. **

**Sakura smiled at her and turned her head to look at Valerie. Valerie was giving her a look of upmost hatred. **

_Dance With Me_

**"Oh great job Ms. Kinomoto!" came Valerie's shrill voice over everyone's. All the girls laughed at her perfect imatation of Mrs. Lafette. "You are so great at everything my little ballerina! If only I were a guy so I could marry you!" all the girls shrieked in laughter. **

**Sakura kept her head low as she continued to gather all her things from her locker. She looked up into the mirror in her locker and was was disgusted to see a fragile girl who looked like she was about to cry. **_You are so weak _**she spat at herself before slamming her locker shut. **

**"Oh please don't run away Sakura! We only wish to be friends with you! Maybe then we'll become as good as you!" Valerie yelled after her in a sarcastic voice. **

**Sakura shook her head and took off down the hallway. She kept her head low as she continued to run. Suddenly she stopped when she came to a window leading into the wrestleing room. The reason she had stopped was because there in the center of the room was Syaoran, shirtless, and sweating from head to toe. **

**Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at him. This had been the first time for a long time she had seen him. She quickly ducked down and watched him. **

**He looked to be practicing with a sword. His motions were so fluid, and he looked to be concentrateing very hard. His hair was damp from sweat as it fell onto his face. **

**She was so caught up in watching him she didn't even notice when Valerie and the girls came up behind her. "Taking to spying now dear Sakura?" Valerie said in a snide voice, but she instantly trailed off as she started to watch Syaoran. "Who is that babe?" **

**"I believe zat is zeh futball captain," Juliette said in her heavy french accent. **

**"Soccer you moron," Valerie said sneering at her. Juliette instantly hung her head low. "I always get what I want. And I want is him." **

**All the girls fell deahtly silent. Sakura stared up at her shocked. For some reason her blood started to run faster, and her hand clenched up into a fist. **

**"Oh and Sakura I just wanted to apologize for my beastly behavior back there. And to make it up to you I would like to invite you to a party," Valerie said looking down at Sakura. **

**Sakura stood up feebly and stared at her. "Really?"**

**"Oh yes. I know I've been just so creul to you as of late, and I want to make it up to you. C'mon, it will be fun!" Valerie said smiling. **

**"Ok I guess...-"**

**"GREAT!" Valerie said cutting her off. "Here is the room number it'll be taking place in," she said taking out a piece of paper and handing it to her "Now don't be late!" she said winking and walking off. **

**Sakura stared down at the piece of paper. **_Maybe she's not so bad after all... _

_Dance With Me_

**The loud thumping music issued everywhere making the walls vibrate. Lots' of teenagers were already there passing around beers. Joints of different kinds were also being passed around. **

**In the midst Valerie laughed as she stepped away from the drunk guy she was grinding with. "Is she here yet?" she asked Juliette who seemed to be her faithful drone. **

**"Not yet," Juliette answered her. **

**"Is everything ready?" **

**"Yes I'ave been preparing for 'er," she answered. **

**"Excellent! Oh look here she comes! SAKURA OVER HERE!" Valerie said waving to her over the crowd of people. **

**Sakura waved back, and made her way towards them. Lots of males eyed her as she passed. She was wearing a white long sleeved fleece sweater with dark denium jeans. Her long golden curls were pulled back into a pony tail. She looked so simple, but beautiful. **

**"I'm glad you made it Sakura!" Valerie said smiling excitedly "I mean it is ok if I call you Sakura now right? Since we are on friend bases now right?" **

**"Um.. yeah I guess-"**

**"GREAT! Hey Sakura could you go get us some more ice? The punch bowl is turning quite warm," Valerie said putting on an innocent smile. **

**"Ok sure!" Sakura said smiling heading out of the party. She walked down the school halls till she reached where the kitchens were. She pushed open the door, and walked to freezer. She was surprised to find the door was mysteriously unlocked. **_That's odd... _**Sakura thought before going into it. **

**Valerie and Juliette snunk into the kitchens after Sakura making sure to be quiet. **

**"I do not zink zis ees a good idea," Juliette whispered to Valerie. **

**"Of course it is! Do you want to give up your chance to go to Julliard because of a little wench like her!" Valerie said stonely glaring at Juliette through the moonlight. **

**"No I suppose not," Juliette answered quietly. **

**"Ok..." Valeire said barely able to hold back her giggles "One... Two... Three!" with that both girls pushed the door shut, and locked it. "We'll come back for her soon, but this should teach her a lesson," with that the two girls ran off giggling. **

**Sakura was instantly met with cold as she walked into the freezer. She was vaguely aware that door was still opened behind her. "Ok where is the ice?" she asked herself peering around the freezer. Finally her eyes landed on it, and with that she picked up the ice and hauled it to the door. It was then that she heard it click. **

**Her eyes shot open fright; as she dropped the ice she was holding and ran to the door. Her heart plummeted when she realized the door had shut, and locked itself. Tears of fright weld up inside of her as she forcebly pounded on the door with all her might. She looked out the small window only to see Valerie and Juliette running away. More tears fell down her face when she realized it had been them to play this trick on her. **

**"SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Sakura screamed, but she instantly choked as all the coldness met her throat. "Please somebody... help..." she tried to say, but she knew it was useless. She slowly slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. She was intantly regretting picking such a thin sweater. **

_I am so stupid _**she thought to herself **_how could I have ever trusted her? _**It was then that the 5 minute timer light went out completely casting her in darkness. Sakura's heart hammered against her chest. Her breath came out in cold clouds as she stared into the darkness. **

_Dance With Me_

**Syaoran entered the party boredly with Eriol and the guys. Meiling and the girls brought up the rear laughing at something Chiharu was saying. **

**He stared around the party, and almost had to smirk at how childish it was. He had been to some pretty mean parties. He signaled for everyone to go in. **

**Meiling and the girls instantly went to the dance floor. Everyone parted for them to be let through. A huge circle soon gathered around them watching them dance in awe. Espeacially the men whos mouths watered watching them grind up agaisnt eachother. **

**Eriol was soon asked to dance by a pretty burnette girl. And the rest of the boys had enough of the men oogling their woman so they went up to claim them as their own. **

**Takashi made a big scene of punching a guy that was trying to grab Chiharu's ass. Chiharu then in turned slapped Takishi for embrassing her infront of everyone. **

**Rikki simply picked Rikka up and carried her out of the room entirely throwing her onto a couch in the next room, and starting to ravish her. **

**Nick grabbed Naoko by the hand, and led her up the stairs. **

**Syaoran smirked at all the guys that were forming around Meiling. Many were casting him nervous glances, but when they saw he could careless they all went back to try to seduce the dark haired beauty. **

**But his vision was soon obsecured when a short little blonde stood infront of his. **

**"Yes?" Syaoran asked trying not to grin. His eyes casted over her perfect body. **

**"Are you Li Syaoran?" she asked stepping closer to him. **

**"Maybe I am, but maybe I'm not. Whos asking?" **

**"My name is Valerie Anniston, and I've heard a lot about you," she said in a seductive voice straddling him on the chair he was sitting in. **

**"Oh really?" Syaoran said raising his eyebrows. **

**She nodded leaning down and capture his lips in an antagonizeing kiss. "Care to show me around upstairs?" **

**"Sure," Syaoran said taking her hand and leading her upstairs. **

**Meiling saw this from across the dance floor, and shook her head sadly. **_Oh Syaoran don't start this again... _

**Vallerie giggeled as Syaoran pushed her up against the wall in the bedroom, and started to smother her neck in kisses. "Start out fast don't you?" she asked playfully going to undue his belt. **

**"Can't help myself," was all he said before he threw her onto the bed. **

**Some fifteen minutes later**

**Syaoran emerged from the room fixing his shirt, and redoing his belt. A grin was still on his face. She had been good, but not quite as good as the others he's had. **

**Him and the boys used to play games to see who they could get in bed first at parties. But it seemed ever since Takashi, Rikki, and Nick had fell for Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu it seemed Eriol and him only played the game anymore. He smiled broadly when he saw Eriol leading up the cute burnette into a room at the end of the hall. **

**As they passed eachother Eriol forked over an one hundred dollar bill, and skillfully slid it in his hand without the burnette noticeing. She continued to giggle, and seemed to be hanging off every word that left his lips through his sexy English accent. **

**Syaoran had to smirk, and almost wished for a split second he had an accent. When he reached the landing he came to the conclusion that the party was just to boreing for him. He signaled to Meiling that he was going to go. Meiling nodded at him before she continued to dance some more. **

**He walked down the loan hallways of the school, and almost shuddered at how weird it was for everything to be completely dark. He was just about ready to pass by the kitchens when he decided he had a craving for a midnight snack. **

**He walked into the kitchens and was surprised to feel it was strangely cold. He looked toward the freezers in confusion before walking to it. **

**He unlatched it and carefully opened up. He was surprised when a body fell at his feet scareing the living hell out of him, but when he saw who it was his heart instantly leapt to this throat. **

**"Sakura!" he yelled fearfully shaking her. "Oh God Sakura please wake up!" he said shaking her. Her felt her body and it was as cold as ice. **

**Suddenly her green eyes snapped open. He sighed in relief. Tears fell from her face as she clutched onto him. "Where are they!" **

**"Sakura! Snap out of it! Who are you talking about?" **

**Her green eyes flew around the room scaredly. "N-Nobody," she said tears now freely falling from her face. She shakily stood up and ran for the door. Syaoran called after her to wait, but Sakura wouldn't listen and continued to run from the halls, and into the outside. **

**It was hard for her to run, and she stumbled quite a bit. Her body was adjusting to the warm blood now being able to flow. She knew she probably needed medical help, but at the moment she could careless. All she wanted was to get away from the world, and just be by herself. **

**She was vaguely aware that she had ran into the ballet room. Sweat was now pouring from her as she started to shake uncontrolably. **

**Suddenly it was if all of her senses were returned to her. She turned on the classical music and slowly started to dance in a liquid motion. Just feeling nothing but the music sweep over her. Her mind was swept away far from the room she danced in. She was back in Tomeada dancing with Tomoyo in their small ballet room. **

**She was far away from the life she was forced into now. She was a little girl again just being happy to dance with her bestfriend in the entire world. A small smile played on her lips. She could almost see Tomoyo in her mind. Her long dark hair cascadeing down her shoulders, and her beautiful amethyst eyes twinkling in delight as she watched Sakura dance. **

**Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the ballet room. His heart instantly stopped as he watched her dance. Her body was so fluid, and all of her movements looked so graceful. It was unlike anything Syaoran had ever seen before. A new feeling washed over him that he never felt before. **

**Suddenly, her body faultered causing her to fall to the ground. Syaoran instantly ran to her wrapping his warm arms around her. "You should go see a doctor," he murmered to her. **

**Sakura looked up at him tiredly "I'm sorry," she said totally catching him off guard. **

**"W-w-what did you say?" **

**"I'm sorry I yelled at you guys. I was just shocked you kept that you were in a gang from me. I thought you guys didn't like me enough to trust me," tears were now welling up in her beautiful green eyes. **

**"No no Sakura we didn't want you to be forced into our lifestyle. It's dangerous, and we knew you were better then that," Syaoran answered her. **

**Suddenly a smile swept over her face catching him off guard when his heart skipped a beat. "You called me Sakura." **

**"So I did," he said getting all defensive letting her go so she was now laying on the ground. **

**Sakura looked up at him kind of hurt. Suddenly she said in very soft voice that Syaoran could almost barely hear. "Can I call you Syaoran?" **

**Syaoran gulped as he stared down at her, but slowly he found himself shaking his head. **

**Sakura smiled at him thankfully. "Truce?" she whispered holding up her pinkie finger like a small child would. A playful smile was etched across her features. **

**"Truce," Syaoran agreed linking his finger in hers. **

_Dance With Me_

**Days after that seemed to roll along a lot better. Sakura was now talking to Meiling again, along with the rest of the gang, and all seemed well. Except, of course, for the small problem being Sakura just could not dance. **

**"Sakura it's a right turn not left!" Ms. Honda yelled across the gymnaisum as she watched Sakura stumble trying to keep up with the other girls. "Sakura! NO NO NO NO STOP!" she yelled shutting off the boombox. Ms. Honda sighed and rubbed her temples before making her way across the gym floor. Sakura stood stock still and looked down upon the floor. **

**She knew it was her fault the team was running behind. She tried everything to dance like them, but it just did not seem to be happening. Regionals would be here before she even knew it, and she still could not get the double turn right. She had been watched how Meiling and the girls danced at clubs and tried to immitate them, but it just did not seem to work. **

**The movements they were doing were on a different universe then ballet all together. She was so used to standing up straight, keeping shoulders back, movments stiff and graceful. Unlike the quick bobbing, and lots' of hip actions of the type of dancing the dance team did. **

**Still she stayed on track and did her best to keep up with the girls, but it seemed as if she was never good enough... like right now for instance. **

**"Ms. Kinomoto their is a reason you got this scholarship correct?" Ms. Honda asked her coming face to face with her. **

**"Hai Honda Sensi," Sakura answered politely. **

**"Then dance like I know you can really dance Sakura!" Ms. Honda said before walking away and restarting the boombox. "Now let's start the partner dance shall we!" **

**Sakura's partner, a 6'3 rather burley guy, that Sakura knew only did this to touch her butt which she knew was his favorite extra curricular activity. Walked across the gym floor in his gym outfit which was really saggy shorts, and a muscle shirt. He smirked when he saw her, and prompty put his hand on her waist like he was supposed to do. **

**Sakura frowned and did not like the way he was touching her or looking at her for that matter. She glanced up when the gym door opened only to see Syaoran and the boys walk in from soccer practice. They were all planning to go out to eat after dance practice. **

**Syaoran gave her a little wave which Sakura returned smiling. Her heart fluttered as she watched him sit down upon the benches in the gym. **

**Suddenly the music started to boom again making Sakura yelp when her partner picked her up really fast and tossed her into the air. Sakura screamed as she landed at the wrong angle making her partner fall to the ground. She landed hard on his leg making him scream in pain. The music was instantly cut off, and everyone rushed over to see if Sakura was ok. **

**She nodded saying she was fine, but her eyes widened when her partner glared full force at her. **

**"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" **

**"I'm sorry you caught me off guard-" she tried to explain, but she was cut short. **

**"IF YOU WEREN'T SO BUSY FLIRTING WITH YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEND!" he screamed at her clutching his broken leg. **

**Sakura blushed red. "He's not my boyfriend-" she choked out, but again she was interupted. **

**"Just get out of here! You cannot dance anyway!" **

**Tears rolled down her eyes as she ran from the gym, and out into the cool October air. She leaned up against the building and sighed choking in her sobs. Her breath came out in cold clouds, and her shoulders shaked from her tears and the cold. Suddenly a hand rested upon her shoulder making her flinch, and look up scaredly. **

**She relaxed when she was it was Syaoran. **

**"You shouldn't let his words get to you," he whispered his breath coming out in cool clouds. **

**"I know but I know what he says is the truth," Sakura said her limp trembleing. **

**"Sakura I've seen you dance... I know you have it in you... you just need to believe in yourself." **

**"That's just the thing... I've never been able to believe in myself," Sakura said sighing and fully turning towards him now. **

**Syaoran watched the girl before him. He knew she looked weak, but he knew deep down inside of her was a strong girl that wanted to make herself known. Why he was being so nice to her all the time he did not know. Why he even agreed to hang out with her he did not know. He knew he was putting her in a difficult situation. It scared him to think she might one day get hurt in the coyotes vrs. the wolves gunfire. For some odd reason it hurt him horribly even to think that anything might happen to her. It almost scared him when he thought of what he was feeling for her only after a short amount of time. **

**"If you want... I can teach you how to dance," Syaoran heard himself saying before he could stop himself. **

**Jade green eyes lit up, and next thing he knew he was being hugged. "Oh Syaoran-kun you won't regret this! I'll be the best student ever!" she said beaming up at him. **

**One look at her face, and Syaoran knew he could not reject her. He watched silently as she bounded back into the gym. **_What am I getting myself into? _**he asked himself before he walked back into the gym floor. **

_Dance With Me _

**The moon shone over head as the party pulsed throughout the night. A lone girl burst through a door laughing with her friends. A bottle of vodka was in their hands as they staggered down the stairs giggling. **

**"Wasn't dis party gweat!" she asked giggling as she staggered down the road to her car. **

**"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah It was... cool," one of her friends answered laughing her head off. **

**The designated driver looked disapproving at the girls car keys. "Want me to drive you home Serina? We can come back for your car tomorrow." **

**"NOOOOOOO I'll be fine Katrina," Serina said giggling and waving her friends off. **

**"Ok," Katrina said sighing before helping her friends into the car, and getting into the drivers seat. "Are you sure? As your friend I really can't leave your here..." **

**"It's ok I'll drive her home," came a cool male voice. **

**All the girls looked up as a handsome young man stepped foreward. The moon gleamed off of his spiked platnum blonde hair. **

**"Yeah see he'll drive me home," Serina whispered barely able to take her eyes off of him. He had been a guy she had been staring at all night. He had caught her eye the moment he stepped into the party. **

**Katrina looked at him. He did not seem to be drunk, but there was something about him she didn't like. **

**"Just go babe she'll be fine," he answered slinging his arm around Serina's shoulders. **

**Katrina nodded before starting up the car, and pulling out the driveway. He waited till her lights were only a distant speck before he quickly scooped Serina up in his arms making her giggle. **

**"Dis is fun!" she squealed. **

**He didn't say anything as he put her in the passenger side door. She was still talking as he slammed the door before going to his side. Pretty soon the sleek black car jetted down the highway. Serina was slowly starting to get a little more sober, and it was about this time she noticed they were going the wrong way. **

**"Wait dis isn't where I live! It's the other way," she said turning around and pointing at the opposite direction. **

**The young man didnt' say anything, and just continued to drive. **

**"Hey are you listening to me! I said it is the other way-" she was cut off when he held a gun up to her throat. Her heart pounded in her chest. Naseua quickly overcame her as she stared down at the gun. **

**"Don't scream or do anything or I'll kill you," he said in a deadly tone before pulling into an abonded warehouse. **

**The alchol still made her vision blurry so she could not see very well where she was. The next thing she knew she was being pulled out of the seat, and into the factory. She grimanced hearing the heavy machinary, and the lights were started to hurt her eyes. **

**Suddenly she was thrown the floor, and looked up frightened only to see a man around his mid forties. His long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and his light blue eyes gleamed with malice. He seemed to be surveying her. Serina did not like the way he was looking at her, and she espeacially did not like the scar that was shaped like a claw mark going horizontally down his left eye. **

**"Good speciman... now take her away," before she knew what was happening she was be hauled to her feet and being led into a room down the hall. **

**"WAIT WHAT IS GOING ON!-" she was cut off when someone slammed a shot into her arm making her cry out in pain. She stared tiredly as drosiness slowly overcame her as she watched the liquid being shot into her system. Finally she fell limp, and the men continued to carry her into a lone room. **

**"How many is that?" the claw faced man asked. **

**"40 girls Coyote Sir," the spiked haired young man answered bowing before him. **

**He smirked only ten more to go. **

_Dance With Me _

**Loud music thumped in the background as they all sat at a table laughing over one of Takashi's lame stories. Chiharu looked like she was about to clobber him, but she refrained from when she to burst out into giggles. **

**"Seriously thought I have something I want to discuss," Meiling said suddenly making the fun atmosphere turn suddenly serious. Everyone stared at her as she continued. "I vote to make Sakura perminately apart of our gang." **

**Everyone remained silent, espeacially Sakura as she gulped unsure of herself. She wrung her hands and bit her lip. Suddenly Rika spoke up surprising them all. "I second that." **

**"I third it," Chiharu said smiling at Sakura's direction. She had long ago forgiven her for slapping her. **

**"Fourth it," Naoko said giggling. **

**"I'm the one that decides it," came Syaorans cool voice. Everyone instantly quieted. "Sakura do you really know what your getting yourself into?" **

**Sakura looked down at her hands, but she nodded none the less. She was tired of living such a goody goody life. She wanted to feel more important. She wanted to experience life, and not just watch from the sidelines. **

**"Well then... you girls inform her of what she has to do, and then when she makes her decision have her come to me," Syaoran stated like Sakura was not even present. **

**Sakura looked up at him hurt, but she did not say anything. **

**"While we are on the subject," Eriol said leaning foreward onto the table. "I also have some news... I plan to move back to England." **

**Everyone went deathly silent for a third time before finally Ricky boomed "WHAT!"**

**"You can't!" Nick said unable to believe his ears. **

**"Why!" Takashi said turning serious unlike his normal self. **

**"I believe it is what I have to do in this situation. For some reason a force is telling me to go back to England, and with that I must comply... It is long over due anyway," he answered pulling out the plane ticket from his pocket. **

**Sakura stared in disbelief. Even though she had known him for very long; he had quickly become one of her most cherished and beloved friends. She was going to deeply miss him. **

**Syaoran stared at Eriol with an unreadable expression before he broke into a grin. "Well promise to come back and see us. I guess that means I need to appoint a new second in command." **

**Eriol smiled gratefully at him. **_Besides my little cousin there is someone that needs you more then me. _

_Dance With Me _

**Authors Note:**

_Ok ok ok ok ok ok I know it's been a loooooong time. Almost three months, but I seriously have a good excuse. I would share it with you guys, but you must understand that it is a family matter that is very private, and it would be unwelcome and dishonorable to share it. _

_First off I want to start off by saying I'm not too happy about this chaper. I want to apologize now it it royally sucked LOL. This chapter was basically a stepping stone into the next chapter that will have a lot more action in it. _

_I really do not know what to say... hmmm... lemme scan it and see if i need to mention anything of importance. Oh yes! I'm sorry if Sakura acted like a huge baby in this chapter, but it was nesacary. I'm really sad of what I did to the poor ferarri in the beginning but... sniffles it had to be done. Oh and about Syaoran being a huge playboy and everything that seriously does have a purpose in later chapters. _

_That is all I can think of at the time being. Any questions go ahead and ask in e-mail: or you can IM me at GrtPryaneseGrl _

_Luv' u all! Thank you for reveiewing! WOW 40 REIVEWS! is extatic _

_P.S. Sorry if the editting is really bad this time around. -- Lets just say my editor is not doing her job. _

**INTELL NEXT TIME CHAPS!**

**MEMBA TO REVIEW! GRAZIE! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
